


捞月亮的人

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 台湾戒严架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 月半弯，淡如逝水一般映照你下落。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

*主灿菲 有自设人物出场 非现实OOC  
*慢热警告 三观不正 表达恶劣 个别人物用代称  
*本文纯属虚构 历史有不严谨未考据完全之处 请多多包涵  
*题目来源于杨千嬅同名歌曲

00

要说那个月光灿亮又冷赤的夜晚，这周身的林子亭子水渠子都是一片昏黑的，方灿猫腰在那丛尚未醒发的山茶花后，借着糙叶的遮挡凝望前方唯一的白。

那人被压住了，脊背磕在树干，宽大的衣衫撩堆起山一般的皱，胸口前印着被洗了多次而掉色的“夜间部”，底下是一串看不清痕迹的名字编号，乍一望会让人以为是污渍，然而方灿他最清楚，这上头绣的是什么。

他听到幽幽的呻唤，是从那被捂住的嘴里漏出来的，接着，那具肉身耸动，被握着搓着揉着捏着，瓷白上便多了星星点点的红痕，像火一样腾腾地烧，仿佛要将那月色那树影也呼呼地点燃了。深黑里隐约有子规的啼吟，时长时仄，悲哀得有些凄美，在这片水光晔晔下，连着那荷叶的声响，一同漾在这空寂的亭阁内。

完蛋了。他想，燥热指挥着血液下涌，全聚在裤裆的位置，手指不受克制地逡巡，解开那泥黄笨旧的铜链，触上那汗涔涔的鼓囊。他摩挲着那片区域，眼里露见那白的主人，正随着身上人的动作摇曳，双腿悠悠地摆荡，如鱼儿晒在沙滩上翻腾的肚皮。

01

七月送来头场台风天，雨下得浓，糊抹了西门町一带三三两两的店铺，人隔段距离观望，如是视野里立了块毛玻璃。一架人力车在这雨里急急地穿梭，车夫披了件黑色雨衣，雨点汇下来汩汩地灌进未拉紧的领口，从宽大的下摆里兜出，湿了裤腿和鞋面，后头跟着的车厢遮了油布，雨浸不透，风把帘子吹翻了开又呼上，发出哗啦哗啦的响，两行身影从那时开时闭的缝隙里透漏，一行看不清脸，一行则悬了只白色高跟吊在脚背，车一滚过凹凸不平的路面，那高跟鞋也跟着颠颤，仿佛要溜下来落在雨里。

这车轱辘过水泥路，又在石板路上趔趄，朝前行进了许久，终是停在了某条坂道的中段，车夫一把抹了脸上的雨水，朝后头喊：“到了！下车小心点！”喊罢歇下了车杆，走向车后头摸出把雨伞，撑开停在厢门旁，那帘子随之被掀开，一个女人探出头望了下前方，头上的发髻还算齐整地盘着，松了几绺青丝贴在额角，素净的脸上未施脂粉，倒是在唇部点了些殷红，配上一身银洁的白，与这个街区落败苍凉的气质略显不衬。她旁边挨着个清瘦的少年，约莫二七年纪，嘴巴抿成条线，咋一看像含了把刀，身上着着宽松的旧衫，也是白色，不过脏了一团一团的黄痕，显得人邋遢。

女人和少年下了车，取了并不多的行李，走到某户前停下，她对着灰黑的铁门敲了几声，没有回应，她再敲，总算是听到里头传来湿哒哒的脚步声，门一开，从里头冒出个乌黑的脑袋，一双眼睛瞪圆，好奇混着戒备，直直地钉向来者。

“是方灿吗？我是你李芳阿姨，这是李龙馥，从今往后我们就要一起生活咯，还请你多多指教嘞。”女人脸上挂着笑，眼角剜起细纹，在这浓烈的不见天光的雨幕里，予人一种清幽温婉的错觉。方灿心狂跳着，浑身发热，整个人怔在那，视线飘忽到女人旁边的少年，见对方畏缩得紧，目光闪躲，一双手揪着衣摆搓磨，把那脏污的衫子搓得更旧。他没来由地一阵嫌恶，眼睛里多了黑漆的恨意。

方灿自是没想到台风天也会送来心头上的大雨大浪。上个月方家刚办完一场葬礼，眼见着家里青黄不接，氛围寡淡，白纸折围起来的花圈还遗落在庭院栅栏的一角，经历尘土飞扬日晒雨淋早已溶烂成一滩土黄的稠泥，唯一的作用便是为这荒凉的园子再添一层死寂。这个月论谁都不好受，头顶的天总是黑得昏沉，密实的大雨提早了各店的歇业时间，方灿常去的小卖铺刚过六点便拉了铁帘门，入夜街巷更是凄凉，爱吆喝瞎跑的小孩往时常打个手电照那些在角落你侬我侬的情侣，现在甭提那些狼崽子，就是男女也不愿在这糟糕的天气里幽会。雨声使城市变得静谧，每家每户灯火通明，喧哗骚动则淹没云雨之中，使整个台北看起来像一幅静默又流动的水彩画。

而见到李氏母子的这一瞬，方灿便觉得，那些被淹没的弄潮一股脑地喷涌出来，直把他掀翻在浪底，眼睛里耳朵里鼻子里胸腔里全灌进腥咸的水，呛得他眼冒金星。早时父亲便同他说，过个几日会来两个人，要和他们一起住，他不经细密的思考便领悟了父亲的言外之意，当下就回了一句：你这么做对得起妈吗？他没有问什么对得起亲戚对得起自己的话，况且那些亲戚也早在落难逃亡中走的走、散的散，如今难以聚到一块。

而关于母亲的记忆，不能说十分浓烈，却也让他回味了好一段时间，他小时候多和阿母一起睡，阿母会用手轻拍他的背，在他耳边低吟某首不知道名字的摇篮曲，逢年过节阿母总会准备一大桌菜，红的绿的辣的不辣的都有，饭菜香弥漫在他们那个拥挤又温暖的客厅里，予人亲切安详，他若惹了事，阿母也不大声训斥，而是让他坐在她旁边，亲自给他读那本翻得脱线的《弟子规》。

阿母身上总散发着清淡的栀子香，说起话来温声细语，可自诞下他后，身子变得轻飘软弱，给医生看了，医生说是怀胎和坐月子时受了凉又动了胎气，孩儿是健康了，可人攒下了后遗症，不能吹风，不能走太多路，亦不能动肝火。方灿也是后来才从阿嫲口中得知，阿母怀他的时候，父亲常不着家，原是去了十里洋场那赫赫有名的风月地，在那邂逅了一名舞女，叫他如痴如醉，阿母起初不信这些风言风语，还是挺着个大肚子，踉踉跄跄地登上了舞厅的台阶，一进门一巡视，当即捕捉到了父亲和那位舞女身贴着身共舞的画面。她当时看那景象，霓虹灯流光溢彩，蓝的紫的在他们脸上流连，那舞女穿了件月白衬蕾丝的紧身旗袍，像深海游动的人鱼，样子竟还挺美，而自己的泪水止不住地下淌，摔在地上碎成涟漪。

阿母没闹大事，却闷憋出了内病。国党战败，父亲携家眷逃到台湾，一路仆仆风尘，走失了几位至亲，而阿母亦在舟车劳顿中痼疾反复，害成了沉疴，西医中医的法子试过几轮毫无补益，后来家里拜见了一位高师，那高师端详了会阿母面相，再给她把把脉，终是摇了摇头，叹道：这不是身病，这是心病，心结未解，久疾难愈。

他们住的那片区多日式民房，大多家户配有一小庭院，方家院子西北角栽种了一棵木槿，树枝青葱，花萼常绿，花蕊也是少女面颊的潮红，阿母最爱照料那灌粉丛，有时坐于窗边向外观望，心境跟着慢慢好起来，常在嘴里喃喃自语，一会是某首古词，一会又是近下流行的音曲，方灿听到她的吟唱，便回忆起了儿时的经历，他喜欢把脑袋枕在阿母的发上，他觉得阿母的发丝要比枕头柔软，又泛着好闻的花香。

某日，估摸是当月阴历十五，月亮盈满之际，阿母白日里浇花，拿了铲子翻那木槿底下的土壤，突然身子一颤，倒在地上晕了过去，从此再也没醒过来。方家开始料理后事，为方太太办葬，出殡，入棺，立墓，父亲托关系在玉山求了块坟地，还请了法师住持念诵经文，那住持面态红润亮堂，油光可鉴，腰间别了一尺八，他一念毕，便掏出尺八吹奏，旋律断续凄艾，像是人临死前的哀鸣。

头七一过，方家上下，街坊邻居又回归至正常的生活，再没有了周遭的叹惋与慰问，仁爱村一带又是那么地淳朴与吵闹。街口杂铺的八儿总爱来方家串门，一来便拴上几个狐朋狗友，常不顾方灿手头正做的事，逮着人了便掏出新近收到的唱片，借用方家那木制的老古董留声机，一放一听就是几个时辰，方灿原本有些嫌烦，看在兄弟情面睁只眼闭只眼。八儿爱听猫王，也听白光和周璇，不过他更好前者嘶哑又有故事感的嗓音，像品陈年的老酒，越老越有味道，他习惯边听边扒词谱，《神秘的火车》、《在你的脖子上戴上我的戒指》、《无法不坠入爱河》被他唱译得顺溜，正因此他才得了个“八儿”（扒儿）的名号，无论在仁爱村还是在“大官山”里，都是个讨喜的瓜娃子。

这日雨下得不紧，街上终于有了点行人，八儿上午刚收到从唱片行寄来的《A Date with Elvis》，当下决定去趟方家显摆一轮，临出发前先串了两户门，叫上城子和阿浩，三人闹哄哄地跑到仁爱西街的灰铁门前，把门敲得咚咚咚响，吵个不停，结果等门一开，瞬间都安静了，傻眼了。

“你们是谁呀？找谁的？”李芳穿了件红丝袍，衬得她气色明艳，神采奕奕，一只釉白的手搁在门板上，指甲上漆了闪灿的紫。

“我们……我们……”三人蔫蔫巴巴地开口，一时竟不好意思起来。

“李阿姨，是谁在门口？”方灿的声音从后头传来，三人顿时眼里冒了光，踮起脚冲里面喊，“阿灿，是我们啦！八儿和城子和阿浩！”

李芳端了盘茶歇放置在桌上，招呼着三人享用，三人你瞧瞧我我瞧瞧你，目光又提溜到女人红棠棠的背影上，这一瞅着身子就发热，面耳跟着红赤，方灿从房里搬留声机出来，一看到他们的神情，低骂了一句，狗东西。

“哎，灿啊，你们家啥时来了这么个美女？你叫他阿姨，他真是你阿姨吗？”八儿见女人身影飘远了，压了嗓子问道。

“甭提了，我后妈，这下你们满意了吗？”

“啊！？”三人大呼小叫起来，倒惊得女人又退回客厅，忙问一句怎么了。

“没啥，你忙你的去吧。”方灿头也不回地说道。

打发走了女人，四人围成一圈捣鼓起留声机来，没多久，猫王那温柔沧桑的低音在空间里回响，八儿掏出本子和铅笔开始扒词，一会一个“love”地念叨，一会一个“you”地嘀咕。“不过我还真佩服你，要是我，早就离家出走了，并且发誓再也不回来。”阿浩插嘴着，其余人都惊讶地望他，城子说，这么狠，阿浩回他，那当然是要这么狠的，既然我爸待我不仁，那我也要待他不义，出门在外裤子没系紧，看到哪个货色就随便搞上了，末了若是再拉扯出一个孽种，那更是大逆不道，有这样的爸这样的后妈这样的后生仔，不要也罢，一个人逍遥快活多自在。

他一说完大家就开始笑，笑得声响盖过了留声机的乐曲，笑得停留灌木的喜鹊扑腾展翅，猫王唱到了一半便不唱了，也跟着发出咯咯咯的低笑，像是把舞台留给了他们，自己藏在台底下观赏着这出喜剧。他们渐渐不笑了，歇下来瘫在座位上喘着气，而猫王还在咯咯咯地笑着，八儿大喊，坏了，转坏了，忙把唱针拉起来，拿出黑胶凑在眼前细看，才发现上头有道不醒目的裂痕。

“X，那老板卖给我的是水货！我要找他理论，花了我二十块呢！”八儿骂道，眼睛忽地飘到右边，刚才还在闹腾的嘴皮子和手指便不动了。

众人也齐刷刷往他瞅的方向望，这一望也都顿住了，凝成了四行柱子立在当场。

李龙馥着一件灰T恤，背有点骺，缩在墙壁后注视着他们。方灿觉得李龙馥身上那件衣服眼熟，忖了会才想起是自己前年穿的衣服，现在他抽条了生长了，骨架宽大不少，把那件衣服撑得紧窄，便没再穿了，而李龙馥倒衬得那T恤空荡，像旗杆上套了个布袋，包不严实，还漏风。

李龙馥没笑没哭，瓷着一张脸，眼神却精光，四人皆被他盯得不自在，也不敢出声，城子在底下捏了捏方灿的腿，后者拍开他的手，朝李龙馥的方向道：

“看啥看？这里没你的事，回房间去。”

他言语里砸了些凶狠，李龙馥闻言后退了一步，转身离开了四人的视野。

李龙馥一走，四人仍面面相觑，过了会，阿浩抬起手拍了下自己的嘴，骂道，不中用的东西，给我老老实实闭着。

02

“大官山”的地盘并不包罗万象，却也囊括了龙山区、双园区、古亭区这几处“声色犬马”的风水宝地，西边的淡水河与北边的基隆河纵横交错，由北向南由东往西，共同奔腾成这块区域的龙脉。从华江中学往淡水河的对岸望去，可见一片辽阔荒芜的草场，偶有陆军列队经过，草场便飞扬起风沙尘土，如一团团滚滚浩荡的黄云，连着白花花的芦苇荡向南卷去。听八儿说，对面的人秉性如牛，身形如虎，说起话来带儿腔，若不是隔着条护城河，恐怕对头的混子早把“大官山”给推翻了，方灿就骂他没出息，“大官山”可不是那么好惹的，八儿赶紧止了嘴，没再出声。

“大官山”不是某座山的名字，也不是什么厉害的党派，它顶多算一个“青帮”，此青帮并非清朝末年的那个青帮，其全称是“青少年帮派”，帮里上下几十号人，大部分都是生龙活虎的小青年，当然也有乳臭未干的小毛孩，骂起人来总带脏字，打起架来总是见血，时常闹得龙山区那带不得清净安宁。条子们对这群欠缺管教的狼崽子们头疼得紧，又想想这事该归家长和老师们管，仁义礼智信的习得不是一个警棍打下来就能解决的事，所以无论这群少年如何道德败坏品行不端，都不当是条子的锅，条子全指望了那些要么在外务工要么在家打麻将要么在讲台上侃侃而谈底下学生却神游四方的“植树人”。

台上的国文老师在为学生鉴赏唐诗里“柳”的意象，学生便同那柳条一样，一会飘到这头，一会溜到那头，没个平静的时候。老师正陶醉地云“杨柳青青江水平，闻郎江上唱歌声”，教室外头还真传来了阵阵歌声，引得靠窗的学生纷纷往外望去，见淡江上一条小舟曳着，钓鱼叟立于甲板，身形像只乌鸦，张开的口断断续续地哼鸣：

花落——水流——春去——无踪——只剩下——遍地——醉人东风——

“这都九月了，还春去无踪呢。”有人开始小声嘀咕。

“你不懂，这首歌可流行了，白光姐唱的，我家还有唱片呢。”

“白光谁啊？不认得，有猫王火不？”有人跟着犯浑。

“啊？白光你都不知道？一看就没去过红包场。哎，哪天有空带你去见识下。”

“好啊！”

“咳咳！”老师亮出短促的咳嗽声，开小差的人便不再交头接耳，也没把注意力拉回课堂，而是继续望着远方那叶渐没了踪影的木船。方灿眼见那船缓缓缩成了一个黑点，湮没于江河中，才收回视线，接着背后被人轻拍了下，他回过头，城子两眼放光地瞅他，悄声问：“你那后弟咋不和你一起上学啊？”

“他在夜间部。”方灿答，语气有些不快。

“这样，不过他是插班生，也只能去夜间部了。”

“挺好，省事，省麻烦，身后不用贴个跟屁虫。”

“方灿同学，请你下课后来我办公室一趟。”老师突然的点名让两人都吓回了神，过了好久，城子才颤颤巍巍地向前方抖出一句，对不起啦，听得方灿在心底无奈地叹了一声。

下了课，方灿如约而至地去了办公室，国文老师早翘个二郎腿坐在椅子上了，手里捧着杯青茶，茶面上浮着几粒碎叶，他捏着杯盖反反复复地剐蹭磨损了点的杯口，嚓嚓的音一下接着一下，惹得方灿发憷，喉结不自然地滚动。

“方同学，你刚才和韩同学在聊些什么？”老师终于问话了，声调是软的，却搔得人心紧张。

“……没什么，我让他不要说话，专心听课。”

“你最近成绩不太稳定，开学考的分数比之前差了些，老师希望你这段时间多多抓紧学习，到时期中考核若是再不发挥好，可能会调到夜间部。”

方灿闻言，眼皮跳了一下，“对不起，这段时间我会加把劲的。”

“老师也是为你好，最近考日间部的人越来越多了，学校也是出于这点考虑，正准备筛掉一批在日间部表现不好的学生，这事你别和其他同学说哈。”

“知道了，谢谢老师。”

“对了，你那个弟弟，叫什么来着？李龙馥对吧？你父亲今天打电话给我，让你晚上来学校接他回去，毕竟夜间部放学比较晚，你父亲怕你弟弟一个人回去不安全，就辛苦你照顾一下他。”

方灿没回话，径直走出了办公室。

入夜，最先是中华路和康定路亮起灯火，五光十色层层叠叠地张罗，编织成莹莹蛛网，渐渐有人影在这网上移走，步入一道道霓虹陷阱里。方灿常和“大官山”的人来这寻欢享乐，观赏新近的电影，亦或是去“夜雁”听音乐会，钱多的话找个转台舞女，点几杯小酒，对着牌桌摩拳擦掌，有时甚至彻夜不归家，一大早顶着浑身烟酒气便跑去上学了。他表面上是个规规矩矩的学生，背地里不知做了多少腌臜事，然而他懂分寸，算是“大官山”里的老实人，别人都泡Miss处马子，他倒收得了心管得住嘴，不轻易和任何一个异性扯上关系。

旁友常调侃他像个道士，又似尊活佛，风流快活气定神闲各占一半，这在同年纪的人中是极少见的。他觉得他们高估了他，七情六欲人人都有，他只是干活做事前先过遍脑子，而不是单用下半身揣度。而今早老师的话让他难得起了邪念，他亟须找个口子发泄，在“英德电影院”前和其他人一汇合，他兴致抖擞，甩出张面值五十的新票子，大喊道，今日爷请客，想玩什么玩什么，爷有的是钱。

同行里有个留蘑菇头的小太妹，相貌可人，着件羊毛短衫，下摆一撮插进高腰喇叭裤，显得腰身苗条，散出些未成形的女人气。这姑娘不是“大官山”的，今晚只是跟着熟人来凑热闹，方灿不清楚对方混不混帮派，却还是笑脸相迎着，主动和她聊了起来。众人先是去“夜雁”找了个台座，围坐在一起玩牌，背景里正唱着前些年被当局禁掉的《莫负今宵》，台上舞女被追光灯打得雪亮，腰肢扭摆频繁，闪乱着粼粼的波纹，她手一掀，一块白绸帕跟着扬起，甩出一个孟浪的弧度。八儿、城子、阿浩细细端详那舞女的外貌，没一会对方灿说，还是你后妈好看些，方灿便冲他们翻了个白眼。

而台子底下，那太妹的脚趾脱了帆布鞋，正摩挲着方灿的腿间。

大伙从场子里出来，已是夜上三竿，这一带闹市区仍喧嚣鼎沸，十里开外的居民区则万籁俱寂，其余人三三两两结队回家，方灿则和刚认识的姑娘走在后头，咬耳朵互相说些什么，前头的人看到他俩这样，无不啧啧道，世道变了，连阿灿都开始泡Miss了。两人一路上如胶如漆，经过一条小巷子，钻进里面开始亲嘴，这时一束光投到他们身上，两人瞬间蒙了眼，骂骂咧咧的，方灿遮着眼睛朝光的方向望去，见一小孩正拿支大手电照着他们，龇牙咧嘴，模样欠揍极了。

“X，你这臭小屁孩，给我站住！”方灿叫喊着追上去，把姑娘落在了后头，而自己追出了几十米远，人家小孩早跑得没影了，他还在追，跑着跑着便发现自己跑到了家附近的路上，再回头看了看后方，四下寂寥无人，路灯把柏油路照得昏黄，某家院子里的树枝伸到了墙外，叶丛或稀疏或蓬勃，空气里隐约漾着微弱的香气，方灿吸着鼻子，闻不出这香味源于何处，却觉得它离自己越来越近，他慢慢辨出了方位，朝那望去，只见着一望无际的黑。

此时，有个人从那深黑里现了出来，先是脚踏入光里，再是干瘦的腿，由下往上流连到了脖子，脸还隐在暗处，方灿站在原地，心扑扑地跳，接着，那人的脸浮出，一头乌黑的短发，双眸利落有神，嘴紧抿成线。两人目光相撞，谁都没开口，那人继续走着，方灿遂转过身，走在那人前方，一同往仁爱路的方向行进。


	2. Chapter 2

03

八儿自上次收了那张劣质的黑胶唱片后，内心一直耿耿于怀，隔了几天去找老板打算据理力争，没料到老板跑去国外进货了，只得空手而归。这年头能出上国，不是有个当官的老爹就是有个强硬的后台，八儿便旁敲侧击查了查老板的底细，这不查倒没事，一查顿时气火攻心，忙和“大官山”里的其他人骂道，这狗老板是“二夭郎”那边的人。

“二夭郎”和“大官山”八字不合，两方盘踞的不是同块地盘，却互看彼此不爽，每年每季都要爆出或大或小的厮斗，严重时甚至会死人。近些年报上登的失踪名单里，总有那么几个人是在拼杀中一命呜呼，尸体扔在淡水河里，雨季一到河水一涨，那泡发得肿胀的烂肉便浮出水面，部分组织和器官早被鱼虾食得一毫不剩，仅剩下灰白的宽骨。岸边有人经过，看到水里那惨状，往往吓得魂不守舍，腿脚趔趄，人慌慌忙忙地逃到局子里报案，事后还要去趟医院挂个精神科。

方灿没见过两方你死我活的争斗，却也还是从过往的奇闻轶事里体会出了残酷。今年两方势力格外浪静风平，在各自地盘内张牙舞爪作罢，虎口暂时没伸到外头乱咬，而八儿提的这一嘴，反让帮内又开始暗流涌动，几个热血派的小年轻活了活筋骨，翻出家中厨房的菜刀，架在石头上反复磋磨，唰的一下，射出一道寒芒。方灿瞅着场面，心脏紧跳，纳闷这事不算大事，好说歹说一通就能解决，非要挑起战争见个血光，到时又两败俱伤，得不偿失，他便去找了信义路上开麻将馆的麻惠仁。人到地了，见前厅内座无虚席，男人女人把麻将牌扒拉得通天架响，一行行烟丝扶摇直上，熏得厅内乌烟瘴气。方灿左顾右盼，愣是没寻见麻子姐的身影，抓了个端茶送水的小生问话，小生支支吾吾地答，麻子姐在楼上哩。

方灿便爬上楼，来到麻子姐的“办公室”前，说是办公室，其实就是摆了套木桌椅架了几柱立柜的房间，麻子姐常在这算账歇憩，偶尔打开留声机听听老歌。门没掩实，方灿凑近地望，瞧见麻子姐正和一男人媾活，一双乳白雪嫩的奶/子浪花似地鼓涌，嘴里吟出娇婀的呻唤，臀部则贴靠在桌沿，被男人的动作撞得没个确切的形状。方灿冷脸瞧着这活色/生香的场面，等两人差不多完事了，麻子姐拾掇好衣裳摆正好发型，拿起桌上倒放的镜子照了照脸，他遂敲了下门，推开了，也不顾场面的暧昧与尴尬，对着女人来了一句：

“姐，有个事需要你出面帮忙，事关组织，还挺急的。”

麻子姐仍坐在桌上，掏出根纸烟点燃了，在嘴里吸了一口，呼出一团白烟，烟嘴儿印着两道口红。她眼神示意在旁傻楞的男人，男人忙捡了扔在地上的西装外套，迈开步子离了房间，方灿走近了些，观察着麻子姐的反应。女人只是默默地抽烟，面无表情，头上的发丝没拢好，垂了几根落在肩窝，衬得皮肤更白。

“什么事？”约莫半支烟的功夫，她终于问道，声音低粗，因刚经情事而有些慵散。

“前段时间八儿收了张唱片，结果给老板耍了，他调查发现老板是二夭郎的人，这不，帮里的人都磨刀霍霍，等着干架呢。”

“这事，我也听说了，你想让我帮什么？”

“我希望这事能和平解决，能不打架就不打架，能不见血就不见血。麻子姐，我知道这事很为难你，但我也只能找你帮忙了，你是我们这一带的风云人物，资源广大，办法也多，我相信你一定有个好法子把这事压下去，到时你如何差遣使唤我我都认。”方灿说完双手合十，深鞠一躬，久久才缓缓起身，麻子姐仍神色不动，抬手又是一口烟地吞吐。

“你这小子，平时不见你来光顾，倒是一有事就求爷爷告奶奶地烦人，我能是啥风云人物，充其量就是一麻将馆的老板娘，倒是给你们瞎安上什么活佛济公救世主的名号，我可不受这个赏光。”

麻子姐这一连串的话把方灿说懵了，后者一时语塞，嘴张半天硬是吐不出一个子儿。

“罢了，我有个也搞唱片行的旧相好，我和他说说，到时你们要买唱片找他就是了，还能便宜不少钱。至于那二夭郎的，那人毕竟自己做生意的，不关帮派的事，没必要闹大，你们不妨直接报警，条子出手总比你们这群小屁孩稳妥得多。”

方灿闻言内心窃喜，忙又鞠一躬，连说了三声谢谢。麻子姐难得见他这么点头哈腰，摆摆手道，客气啥，到时拉点人过来场子帮忙，姐不会亏待你的。

麻惠仁是西门町一带难得的“出淤泥而不染”的清流，尽管她也是个劣迹斑斑的人物，但脾性爽辣，做事利索，开得一手好店，搓得一手好麻，不入帮派，不干非法勾当，和条子相处和睦，麻将馆里免不了赌钱，条子对其他店管得严密，唯独对她的店睁只眼闭只眼，有人讹传她私底下和那些人民公仆们睡过，她倒不怒不恼，任凭这些风风雨雨满城地跑，久而久之就变质成了更诡怪的传闻——有人欲图一睹麻惠仁的风采，特地从台北东边的中山区坐车到西边的信义路，一眼便能望见那家装修气派的洋楼，壁上罩满密密麻麻的常春藤，欣欣向荣，周遭的建筑则单调平平，魄落不堪，而人走上那拖得光滑的大理石台阶，推开精雕细刻的洋木门，麻惠仁早等候多时，笑容满面地迎接，再往里头，便能瞧见一群条子围坐几桌搓麻打牌，嘴里尽是粗鄙之语。

麻惠仁也是混迹过十里洋场的人，那会她嗓子还没唱废，声音尖利，一开嗓似黄鹂，唱得人心迷乱，腰肢一颤动，则如盛春蔷薇，叫那些个骄奢淫逸的男人好阵流连。后来她和一未经人事的青年好上了，怀了那人的种，而青年家族世代从文，严守三纲五常之道，自是反对门不当户不对的爱情，两人便盘算私奔，不料战事吃紧，青年被抓去当了壮丁，炸死在一座石桥上，没个全尸。麻惠仁得知消息后，当场晕了过去，脑子磕在桌角上，凹进去一个窟窿，等她醒来，人躺在病床，周围人声嘈杂，而自己肚子瘪着，掀开被单一看，才知道自己流了产。

感情的创伤让她浑噩了许久，一九五〇年她跟随几个姐妹漂泊到了台湾，在红包场拾起了老本行，原是满腔迷茫，今天一过又是千篇一律的明天，却在某日转台的时候识得一青年，名黄铉辰，他介绍手头上有个差事，不知她是否愿意就任，定有厚报。她见黄铉辰面容俊美，一头乌发梳得洁整，下巴上没一根刺胡，穿着也是温文儒雅，许是再动了心，便答应了对方的请求，摇身一变成了麻将馆的当家。

自那之后，麻惠仁偶见上门来访的黄铉辰，两人吃茶调笑，互诉近日遇到的趣事。麻惠仁便知这黄铉辰平日里瞧着有模有样为人谦和，却是“大官山”的二把手，在台北西边是个叱咤风云的人物，她没敢想象黄铉辰与他人打打杀杀的场景，仅专注于眼下平静祥和的氛围。他们相处了一段时日，某日清晨，麻将馆尚未营业，麻惠仁起早了立在窗沿，往下望去，见黄铉辰提个行李箱站在门前，她推开窗朝他招呼，听见他喊，今日他就要去高雄市了，过来是和她道别的。她愣住了，忙从抽屉里找出先前买好的一枚青鸟袖扣，装在信封里，匆匆忙忙下了楼，而黄铉辰早已离去。

她把这些经历同来麻将馆务工的小青年们理了个透，却从不摆上台桌，小青年们听得津津有味，方灿倒觉得她的说辞添油加醋，将信将疑，但内心还是佩服麻子姐的品性与处事。他上午刚去找麻子姐讨个帮忙，下午便真来了群条子把那唱片店的门撬了，条子翻箱倒柜地检查，一搜便搜出了众多违禁品，这时那老板正好从国外回来，扛着一车行李往自家的店赶，一看到条子来了，连行李都顾不上，撒腿就跑，条子捕捉到他的身影，忙一个警棍甩过去，不偏不倚正中那人脑瓜，那人便脚一崴，脸朝地扑通倒了。

此次突击出警助长了条子的脸面，亦安抚了台北西区一带的人心，人们意识到条子还是靠谱可信的，条子们则一窝蜂涌入麻子姐的麻将馆，包了场开始切磋技艺，方灿端了放置烟盒的茶盘，每路过一个条子，就蹲下身为其点烟。今夜本是个平平安安又纸醉金迷的夜晚，大门突地响起一阵骚动，八儿冲了进来，对方灿喊：“阿灿，不好了，你弟弟在华江中学那被人打了！是二夭郎的人挑的事！”

方灿正帮个官爷点烟，闻言手松了一下，差点燃着人家的络腮胡，他忙放下打火机，随八儿一齐跑了出去。方灿骑了自行车，让八儿坐在后面，自己则迈开腿使劲蹬踏板，往学校那骑去，一路上八儿在后头咕哩呱啦地解释，原来前些天方灿在西门町认识的那姑娘是“二夭郎”一混混的马子，那姑娘沾花惹草不少，这次偏偏给她男朋友发现了，那混混一气之下聚了帮人准备报复，偏偏打听到方灿有个在夜间部上学的弟弟，便想杀鸡儆猴，在校外几十米的巷子堵了李龙馥。

“唉，真是的，有种当面来啊，把无关人牵扯进去算什么本事。”八儿随口一句，又意识到说错了话，忙捂了嘴不再吭声。

两人终是赶到了校外的“案发地点”，见“大官山”的人围成一圈，里头有城子有阿浩，而中央坐着一人，阿浩正拿着帕子为那人擦拭脸上的血，见方灿来了，忙说，二夭郎的人早走了，所幸他没伤到骨头，但还是被揍得惨烈。李龙馥人事不省，眉眼肿胀，皮肤上青一块紫一块，鼻腔还在向外淌血，染得帕子衣襟一片鲜艳的红，方灿看这场景，捏紧了拳头，上前道：“让开，我背他回去。”说罢一把捞起了倒在地上的人儿，背在身后离开了，八儿朝他的背影喊：“那我把你自行车骑回去啦，明天见！”

李龙馥身子轻飘，骨架却硬，背在身上像驮了捆木柴，方灿觉得身后的人挪了挪脑袋，发丝搔在他后颈，触感是软的，有些痒。他边走边想心事，随后缓缓道：

“说实话，一开始我挺恨你们母子，莫名其妙就干涉进了我的生活，还一脸平常地和我说什么之后好好相处，这世上若真有不计前嫌的人存在，岂不天下太平，哪有那么多纠葛怨怼，哪有那么多战火纷飞。”

“相处了几个月，你也该晓得我是个什么样的人。我没像一些家庭重组的孩子那样歇斯底里，但我也不是什么能轻易放得下过去的人，旧中国三妻四妾的情形多的是，但我就是看不惯我爸的行径，和我妈处的好好的，非要到外头找女人，还拉扯出你这么个小孩。”

“原本我不认你这个弟弟，后来一想，觉得你也可怜，也是受害者，我们同病相怜罢了。”

方灿回想起一个月前的暑假，他送走来家里做客的三人之后，缩进壁柜里的床开始看连环画。大人专门有个可以摆床的房间，而他和李龙馥则用了日式民居的壁柜作床，他在下铺，李龙馥在上铺，纸门一拉阖，里头伸手不见五指，也能防蚊虫入侵。他打着手电趴看，正读到“花和尚大闹桃花村”的情节，倏忽外头传来乐声，他爬起来走进客厅，见留声机搁在桌上转着，白光清幽低柔的歌声如水漫开，而李龙馥立在挪了茶几的中央，迎着旋律独舞。

李龙馥换了件白麻衫，模样素净许多，身姿继承了母亲的基因，动作绵软而不散，仿佛梨花摇曳，亦有阵阵暗香。方灿隔段距离观望了会，遂走上前，踏入舞池，问对方能教他跳不，就兀自牵了人家的手，李龙馥起初有些受吓，眼睛睁瞪着他，终是点点头，把他手搁在自己腰际，念道，你跳男方，我跳女方，我说一，你就往后退，我说二，你就往前迈。

彼时大人皆不在家，两人一步一步地辗转，渐忘却了时间的流动，仿似那些前尘往事，也随着他们的步子遗落、扫远，而翌日朝早，一切又归于原点，他们仍是彼此生疏的亲兄弟。这会方灿背着李龙馥，觉得身子重了些，恍然意识到其实是自己的心在沉，“总而言之，血缘关系，是想逃也逃不掉的，我现在貌似想通了些，和你好好相处，我也不吃亏，还能有个共患难的兄弟。”

方灿感到一股热流湿了后背，而李龙馥交在他脖子上的手紧了紧。

回到家，李芳见到两人的样子，跌坐在门前失了神志，父亲揣着报纸走出来，瞥了他们一眼，训道：“还不快给人洗洗，伤到骨头没？”方灿答，没伤到，破了皮，估计要调养些时日，父亲又说：“叫你去接你弟弟，给我接成这个鬼样子，你再这么不上心，我把你也转到夜间部。”方灿没搭理父亲，背着李龙馥进了洗浴间，把人放进木桶里，帮褪了上衣，清白的肌体裸露，嶙峋着扁骨，像瓷釉上撑架了层人皮，偶见几处青红的刺染，方灿盯他脊髓凸出的肩胛，见上面残留几处结痂的疤，并不起眼，但叫人诧异。李芳这时找回了精神，扶着墙蹒跚进来，对方灿说：“让我来吧，你去歇息，明天记得帮龙馥捎个假条。”方灿点头应是，抓了李龙馥刚穿的血迹斑驳的校服，退了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

04

经此一出，“大官山”的人对李龙馥心怀愧疚，扬言到要把李龙馥当成帮里的宝，试图拉拢人进来厮混，方灿冷嘲热讽道：“得了，进来岂不是又要挂彩，你们混是你们的事，别让他趟这滩浑水。”其他人倒对他这番话浮想联翩，好奇方灿为何突然对这个同父异母的弟弟转变了态度，他并不理会旁人的臆想，却暗暗盘算要不把李龙馥介绍到麻子姐那寻个事做，有麻子姐罩着，李龙馥应该没人敢碰。

恰逢中秋，按往常他们一家是要去往别的眷村聚会的，去年阿母还在世时，于某前空军营长的家中炒制了一大桌菜，招待细周，博得不少人的夸赞。那军官在区机关谋了个行政岗位，官位自是不如从前，好歹有份中规中矩的工资，军官的妻子和阿母是发小，也是战后随一伙亲戚来的台北，过惯了富太太的日子，家道中落后学着精打细算，平日扮相简朴，买菜购物讲价讲得口干舌燥，唯独爱好赌牌，常在院子里摆张台桌，和其他家的太太拼拼扣扣就是一整天。今年六月阿母的殡葬，这一家子穿黑戴白，面色哀愁，等阿母的棺抬了上来，那妻子跑出去跌跪在地上，头磕在棺材板前哭得撕心裂肺，丈夫忙上去扶人，妇人倒赖在地上不起来了，大喊：“你死了我也不活啦！”

此出闹剧可谓丧礼上难得一见的怪事，经人东拼西凑地传出去，捯饬成了千奇百怪的说法，方灿对这些议论厌烦得紧，出门都尽量避开大人扎堆的地方，免得又受一番指点。农历八月十四，晴空万里，李芳携着李龙馥去三水街置办伴手礼，方灿没随同，从抽屉里翻出个弹弓便跑上街找八儿耍了。两人跑到西门町附近捡路边的石子，捡了十七八个后，猫在巷子里对着洋楼上的花盆拉弹弓，一拉就是一个准，花盆掉下来砸在街上，泼了一地砖瓦土块，泥上的花可怜兮兮地晾在太阳底下，路人经过总会多瞧几眼，而楼上家户则拨开窗子一顿咒骂。

两人嬉皮笑脸，这时街口走来一男子，身上的西装熨帖齐整，头发梳得油亮，面貌斯文清秀，鼻梁上还架着副石头眼镜，方灿觉着这人眼熟，便想起来是那日在麻将馆和麻子姐做那事的男人。八儿的目光随男人的步伐从东至西，喃喃道：“这人我好像知道，我们学校夜间部的林先生，教三民主义的。”

而在街的西边，李氏母子刚买完东西，手里大包小包的点心礼盒，准备沿这条街走去街口的公车站搭巴士回仁爱路，三人在路中段相遇，皆停下了脚步，接着李芳同林先生寒暄了阵，还提了一袋龙井酥递给男人。方灿和八儿看到这出情景，有些摸不着头脑，后者唏嘘道：“咦惹，桃色交易。”方灿一个指头就敲上了他的脑门。

次日傍晚，月明星稀，方灿换好一身相对正式的套装，见李龙馥低头打领带，绕了几次都没弄好，便上去帮对方系整，两人离得近，方灿观察出李龙馥气色红润了些，内心突地一阵踏实。李芳坐在镜前描眉画目，柜上的瓶瓶罐罐摆得杂乱，依稀可辨出一些洋货，都是方灿不认识的牌子。她穿了件白旗袍，绛蓝色的梅花锦绣生得茂密，下摆则滚了一圈云纹蕾丝，衬得人腰身亭亭，气质清艳，方灿不由回想起阿母总是十分朴素的穿着，眼神黯了几分。

父亲从外头买烟回来，见三人还在慢吞吞地拾掇，责怪道：“这都什么时候了？快拿东西穿鞋坐车去，再不走就迟到了。”

四人人手两袋子礼品，坐了巴士往南边的和平路赶，一路无话，等到了地方，父亲领着三人往东走，步入一片拥挤堵狭的村聚。这一带是台北市有名的“空军村”，蜗居着一群战时金戈铁翼如今廉颇老矣的退役空军，砖房木房横七竖八地错落，间隙逼窄，缺少宽敞的空地安放杂物，道路亦是雨天泥泞，晴天阴晦，全年没个干净亮堂的时候。人住在这里倒不膈应，常挨家挨户地串门，嗑瓜子唠八卦不亦乐乎，末了还不忘顺便捎走些零嘴纸烟。此时节日气氛正浓，不少房子的檐梁底下挂起了灯笼，黄光灿灿的窗棂内人声鼎沸，热热闹闹，四人穿过一段又一段的窄路，拐了七八个弯，终于停在了一户红砖白瓦的房屋门前。

刘常青正清点方家送来的伴手礼，瞅见当中一外观华美的礼盒，打开看了，才发现里头躺着一匹胭脂红地缠枝花丝绸，丈夫还在旁边，便对李芳笑道：“哎呀，李姑娘有心了，送这么贵重的东西，以往方蕊都是亲自做茶歇交予我们的，她做的苏州点心可好吃了，可惜姑娘没有这个福享啊。”李芳听得脸红一阵白一阵，一时应不上话，方父忙打圆场道：“这丝绸是内人在三水街的名店特意挑选的，原料和绣花都经由精细的工序制出，不信的话我给你分析分析……”人便揭了丝绸摊在手上，刘常青摆摆手说：“我一介粗人，听不来你们文绉绉的说法，罢了，李姑娘的心意我领便是，人也差不多到齐了，各位该吃饭的吃饭，吃完饭我们再继续唠嗑玩乐！”

几十平米的客厅内集聚着吵吵嚷嚷的人群，而方灿和李龙馥一左一右缩立在角落里旁观，众人听到“吃饭”二字，嘴里的海阔天空纷纷云开雾散，男人松弛了领带，女人则用手帕抹了口红，齐齐步至饭桌边落座。桌上早摆满了荤素相间的丰盛菜肴，包揽东南西北各大菜系，热气香味浮浮腾腾，馋得人垂涎若渴，李龙馥欲往李芳和父亲的位置走去，被方灿拉住胳膊，带到了别桌坐下。父亲见两人没过来，训斥道：“大人在这边，一家子不一起像什么话！”刘常青扯了嗓子喊：“嗐，多大点事，小孩不过来就不过来，在哪吃不都一样？吃饭！”说罢率先动了筷子，其他人见状也开始朵硕。

酒过三巡，大人们的脸上都冒了血色，刘常青未施脂粉的面颊更是红若桃花，她五官本就浓郁艳丽，此刻出落得生动活泛，甚至要压了李芳的风情。“刘姐，你平时用啥牌子的护肤品啊？保养得这么好，几乎不见皱纹哩。”李芳端详着她，眼里盛着羡慕，刘常青闻言轻笑一声，语气有了醉态，“那些什么雪花膏、马油霜、黄芪霜，我都不用的嘞！现在哪有闲钱捯饬自己，我顶多就每天洗把脸，多吃点鸡蛋多喝杯牛奶！”李芳抬手捂了张大的嘴，惊讶道：“啊，那刘姐真的天生丽质，不像我，脸比较干燥，就容易生皱纹。”

方灿耳边沸着各色嘈杂，已然吃不下饭后点心，余光瞥向旁边的李龙馥，见对方正凝神注视着桌上的桃酥和定胜糕，“想吃就自己拿。”他提醒道，李龙馥反而收回了目光。等宴席散了，两人在后厅玩桌球，方灿一起杆子，白球击中红球，红球轱辘轱辘往前打转，滚进了网袋里，他把球杆交给李龙馥，李龙馥接过，拿在手里掂了掂，目光茫然地望他，他便上前捞过对方肩膀往台前带，温声道：“桌球不难的，我教你，你先放低身子，我在旁边帮你摆正姿势。”李龙馥闻言俯下身子，下巴快要搁上台面，脊背凹陷，后腰处拥了波浪般的褶，露出一小截莹白的皮肤，方灿瞧见了，没来由有些燥，抬手挠了挠后颈。

此时前厅爆出了争执声，众人齐刷刷看去，刘常青面如火烧，一根手指对准方父的鼻子，正铺天盖地一通怒骂：“我当时就叫她不要依了你，她不信不听，结果呢？结果落成现在这个样子！清清白白的人就这么死了，倒成全了你们这一双璧人！你们好大的福气！”

“方蕊这一生都给你们糟蹋了！你呢？你啥都不缺，有的是女人给你同床，有的是儿女给你养活，他妈的，这什么世道啊，豺狼恶鬼当街，好人全他妈喂了土！”

“你和你这女人、这野种，都不配入赘方家的，方家出了这么一个下贱的女婿，真是给世世代代的祖先丢了脸面，方蕊那么好的女人，还是知青，竟然不如一个转台的舞女……”

刘常青骂着骂着，眼泪源源不断地滚出，湿得前襟一团狼藉，她整个人滑坐在地上，手肘碰翻了茶杯，洒了一片凄凉的液渍。李芳站在一旁，浑身发抖，脸上精致的妆打了縠皱，不似之前那般清新，像过了期的樱桃皮，方父则面堂乌青地跪着，不停念叨黏糊的字句，隐约听出是段经文。

正门“轰”地一声，又转移了所有人的注意力，方灿朝那望去，俨然发现身边的李龙馥没了影，拔腿追了出去。夜色四合，家家户户的屋瓦上泼了层飘浮的银辉，人在逼仄的路畔仰头望天，那轮明月就挂在广袤的深黑里独自冒花，白得如搪抹了砒霜，方灿盯那清亮的月色，痴了几秒，收回神观察四周，见几米开外的花盆旁蜷坐着一人，他便下了台阶朝那人走去。李龙馥双臂抱腿，头埋在胳膊弯，听见来人的脚步声，身子动了一下，仍维持着姿势，方灿蹲下来，对李龙馥伸出手道：“起来吧，我骑单车带你回去。”

李龙馥微微抬头，一双黑白分明的眼睛对着方灿，低声问他，你哪来的自行车，方灿答说，这里不都是自行车，随便骑一辆就完事了，李龙馥噗嗤一笑，抓住方灿的手一个用力，人站起来却没立稳，向前倒在了方灿怀中，霎时间两只手主动搂住方灿的背，面也贴上他的胸襟，不由分说地哭了起来。

莹莹滚滚的热泪夹杂着断断续续的嘶声，一刀一刀刮在方灿心上，尽管他未像李龙馥那样亲身经历了这些波澜曲折，却还是因身体里流动的相同血脉而深度共情，这一刻，他觉得自己成为了李龙馥，李龙馥淌出的泪、受过的苦，全然融成了他无法割舍的一部分，叫他疼痛、悲伤，恰如那无孔不入的月光，照耀出人脆弱的一面，旁人若是见到了，也会跟着顾影自怜。

檐下灯笼的火苗渐熄，而方窗内的叫嚷仍不绝于耳。


	4. Chapter 4

05

李龙馥从刘家那捎回了几份茶歇，糕点包在油纸里，回来路上受了颠簸，摊开来便松散成一瓣瓣不匀称的疙瘩，方灿见状说要不丢了吧，李龙馥却拿了一块放在嘴里咀嚼，过了会嘀咕了句什么，方灿没听清。

几天后，李龙馥难得独自出门，方灿放心不下，隔了段距离跟在后面，见李龙馥去了八儿家的杂铺，买了面粉、糯米粉、酥油、粳米、鸡蛋、绵白糖、苏打粉、核桃若干，方灿不禁诧异八儿家原来还卖这么多东西，这一惊讶就没注意到李龙馥刚好转了身，两人目光撞个正着，方灿有些尴尬，腆着脸道：“啊，我出来透透气，真巧啊。”李龙馥见他手脚并用地扯谎，看破不说破，把手上袋子递了几个过去，笑说：“既然哥来了，帮提些东西回去。”

两人回到家，李龙馥便把袋子都揣进厨房开始捣腾，方灿倚在门旁看着，总算是摸清了对方的小九九。当天下午，方灿提了盒点心造访麻子姐，甫一进门，麻子姐那干戳戳的叫唤直冲入耳朵里，“哟！来了位稀客，方先生，这大白天的来找小麻我干啥呀？我这里不卖色嚯！”方灿一时无语，正经道：“能干啥呀，我来找你说正事的，你倒形容得这么引人误会，有损我方先生的名誉！”两人便都笑了。

方灿把点心盒置在麻子姐面前，盒盖掀了，露出几样粉扑扑的糕点，麻子姐凑上来细瞅，道：“不错，想着用好吃的犒劳我了。”话没说完便捏了枚桂花糕送进嘴里，过了几秒面上溢出喜色，“这点心真不错，你从哪买的？”方灿答：“不是我买的，是我弟弟做的。”麻子姐努了嘴道：“哟，前段时间不是还挺嫌弃人家的吗？这就好上了？”方灿忙对她做了个嘘声状，说：“姐你小点声，先不提别的事，姐既然觉得这点心味道可以，能否让李龙馥过来做份工？你也正好发展一个新的商机，两全其美嘛。”麻子姐笑起来，拧了拧方灿的鼻子，说了句机灵鬼。

又过了几日，已是仲秋时分，台北倒没有凉爽的起意，热燥得紧，叶片更是常年青绿，少了枯黄的点缀，人站在林荫道下，仍穿着短衫薄袴，执一把竹扇，太阳一滚烫，扇叶便唰啦唰啦地摇摆，欲图赶走那炎炽暑气。李龙馥走在方灿后头，全身裹白，额上冒出细密的汗，从兜里掏出手帕抹了，抬头便望见那满壁的常春藤，当下怔住，走上去用手顺那茎蔓的纹理。方灿见人没跟上来，回头催了句，望到李龙馥立在常春藤底下，身上的白和墙根的绿交相呼应，如是枝上绽了朵铃兰，倏忽脸一热，手当成了扇子开始扇风。等两人终于进了麻将馆，麻子姐花枝招展地迎上来，一双手捧过李龙馥的脸左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，表情显然喜欢得不行，接着那大红唇对着白生生的面庞“啵”地就是一口，登时两道红印染上了李龙馥的左脸。

“麻子姐，你这老鸨样是干啥？别吓到人家。”方灿哭笑不得，麻子姐反手捏了他耳朵，骂道：“说啥呢？你这个做哥哥的没句能听的话，小心带坏你弟弟。”松了手又开始夸：“不过你这弟弟真水灵，有模有样的，将来会是个大帅哥哩，还有这脸上麻子，别人长都是难看，你长倒锦上添花。身边人都叫我麻子姐，但我脸上一粒麻子都没有，现在身边多了个长麻子的，岂不是命运的安排？龙馥啊，你在我这里吃好喝好，姐不要你干苦活，你只管做些点心招待客人便是，有空我教你打麻将，让那些人输得底裤掏光！”李龙馥听罢这些话，耳根子早已熟透，脸上色泽甚至要比那两道印子还要红彤，麻子姐见这小孩天真可爱，又扒了扒他乌黑盈密的头毛。

“你教他打麻将，怎么也不教我打？”方灿内心有些不平衡。

麻子姐嫌弃地撇他一眼，说：“你懂啥？你手大，合起来空隙多，握不住财的，多半输钱，龙馥这手虽小，一握紧那是一丝一缝都没有的，这样的手型最聚财。”

李龙馥的事情有了着落，方灿于是松了口气，除开平日上学的时间，有空便往麻将馆那转悠，信义路一带的商贩逐渐眼熟了他，一见到就招呼：“是阿灿啊，又去麻惠仁那啊？”问罢顺便递包纸烟让方灿捎给麻子姐。方灿抱着一堆礼品登上台阶，用身子推了门进去，率先瞧见十二点钟方向的那张牌桌，此时正对峙着两男两女，麻子姐居东，刘常青居西，李龙馥居北，居南的男人只留个身形端正的背影，后脑一个黑黢黢的漩涡。两个女人的嗓音咋咋呼呼，一时吵得麻将馆像片乱哄哄的鸟林子，李龙馥和男人则安静如树，前者见到方灿来了，原本专注的神情卸去，换上了爽朗的笑容。

“哥，你来了，我刚做了桃酥，摆在左边的小茶几那，你待会吃点。”他一喊大家都往门口看去，惹得方灿有些不自在，忙说：“你们继续，我路过了进来转转，顺便给麻子姐送东西。”

“还给我送东西，我看你就是上心你这个弟弟！”麻子姐喊罢，扔出一张二筒。

“这不挺好的嘛，他父亲不咋地，但这个儿子还是挺争气的，听说上学期考过班上第一嘞，我家里那几个崽要是有方灿这么优秀懂事，我至于这么操心吗？你看看我，这几年间头发都白了好多，倒是你麻惠仁，越发年轻了嘞，你跟我说说，你有什么秘方？”刘常青摸了张牌，顺溜地执扣到面前的牌阵里。

“还能有什么秘方？”麻子姐目光提溜到上家男人的脸上，两人眉来眼去，刘常青就悟彻了，浪笑道：“好啊你，果然女人就是需要阳气滋润了才活泛了，你这人也真是的，人家小孩子在这，大人就开始开荤了，今日不让你们这对狗男女输个痛快我就把我刘常青三个字倒着写！胡了！”语毕“啪”地一拍桌子，麻将哗啦倒下，赫然是道清一色。

“靠！这就胡了？！”麻子姐大叫，认命地从桌前的凹槽里掏出张票子，甩到刘常青眼前，刘常青伸手去接，麻子姐又抽回手，神秘兮兮地盯她，道：“不过你刘常青好好地不待在和平路，怎么就想着往我这跑了？你之前不是说讨厌我这里吗？一来也总跟我斗嘴！”

“这不是听说方家那弟弟做的一手好点心嘛，我嘴馋想来吃，你还不给啊？”

“这个理由倒差强人意，不过我听说前阵子中秋你在席上故意给人难堪，搞得大家都拉不下脸，你批评大人就罢了，孩子毕竟是无辜的，被你说的这么糟粕，你要他如何在学校里立足？这个年纪的人不比大人，一有风风雨雨那是啥都不管不顾的，大人碍于成熟和情面看破不说破，小孩一抓到人家把柄，闹出人命都有可能的，你是要让李龙馥因你这嘴快挨一群人欺负哩！童党干架我见得多了，他们就爱欺负那些被人添油加醋渲染得可怜又可恨的娃，到时李龙馥出事，我第一个先找你算账！”

“嗐，那天我也是喝醉了，一时胡言乱语说了堆不该说的话，现在我是后悔了，我也认错了，我再说一次对不起，可以不？这样，这票子我就不收了，你留给李龙馥买些他爱吃的，改日我再来赔礼道歉。”

“啥呀，这本来就是我的钱！”两个女人又哈哈大笑起来，笑了阵，麻子姐像是想到了什么，突然严肃张脸，对男人道：“对了，你最近不是在帮李龙馥补习吗？进展怎么样了？啥时考试呀？”女人一连串三个问题倒是问懵了男人，方灿却听在了耳里，忙追问道：“啥补习？啥考试？”

“你不知道吗？李龙馥要考日间部，林先生正给李龙馥开小灶呢。”麻子姐说得通透，男人闻言跟着解释：“对，他母亲特地让我多多照顾他的，我见他平时也挺努力，到时考试应该不成问题的。今年11月底有一次模考，模考完等12月就是正式考试了。”

“那你还让李龙馥来麻将馆帮做事？”刘常青问。

“我们可以协调一下嘛，比如说他一周来个三四天，剩下个三四天去林先生那补课。这样，读书要紧，龙馥，你每周二、周四、周六来我这，剩下一三五七这四天你就去林先生那，反正林先生也是夜间部的老师，白天除了备课也没啥事做，你去了正好帮我监督他，别白天又看上哪个小娘们了，裤子脱了就忘了我。”麻子姐说完这番话，刘常青一个眼神斜过去，斥道：“说话注意点！”

林先生干笑着，用力点了点头，又看了看表，道：“时候不早了，我待会还有事，就先告辞了。龙馥，你跟我一起回去，我那边今天刚来了一套新的卷子，你拿回家去做，顺便帮你母亲带点东西。”两人便一同离开了麻将馆。

此时两个女人还在桌边嬉嬉闹闹，而方灿望着林先生和李龙馥的背影，看到了男人搭在少年肩膀上的那只青筋隆结的扩掌，不知为什么，他觉得有五根手指正狠狠纠着他那颗剧烈跳动的心脏，仿佛要把心室静脉一并捏碎，让他窒息而亡。

06

自从李龙馥隔三差五地往麻子姐、林先生那两头跑后，李芳平日里清闲下来，便去临近的小学找了份宿舍管理员的工作，慢慢有了点积蓄，入夜偶尔会同老友在外头叙叙旧，归家已过辰时。

偌大的屋子再次空静，方灿每每放学回来，迎接他的不再是女人白涩却真挚的笑容，桌上搁置好了待热的饭菜，用菜罩罩着，温度已然冷却，墙角的木槿刚过花期，蕾包瑟缩泛褐，形如枯槁，单余绿肥红瘦的残景。方灿边写作业边望庭院的草木，心思慢慢飘远，他开始回忆起这几个月间发生的事来，先是阿母的葬礼，再是李芳和李龙馥的到临，再然后是同一屋檐下相处的各种琐碎……

李氏母子都不是话多的人，除开必要的交流或是有客人来访，常常一天不吐一字，女人每日起早梳妆打扮，盘头鲜脸的看起来很是精神，却没活人的生气，李龙馥则更甚，寡言少语惯了，外人还真以为他是个哑巴，可他一开口，又透漏出不属于这个年纪的成熟冰冷。他觉得这母子俩都像玉，李芳是白玉，通体凝脂，精腻细润，可你用手电照了，只显出满目的蜡白，摸不清内里的构成，李龙馥则是墨玉，黑的神秘、幽邃，似一池深潭，而当明月辉映，便能窥见潭中几斑几许。

这么忖着，又想起一件事来：家中有几间单屋不同于日式的格局，门是平开的，总关不实，只能虚掩，洗浴间便是如此。某次方灿起夜，人走到门外了，灯黑着，却听见里头飘出微弱的声响，通过那门缝朝内一看，一束月光斜过天窗打进来，洒上一抹洁白如鹤的颈项，李龙馥不着寸缕地泡在木桶里，头朝后仰，喉结浮动，双唇微张，面色泛起丝丝红潮，方灿顿时僵在原地，身上如爬满了蚂蚁，火辣辣地痒着，某处地方不受控制地肿大。

他狼狈地逃回床，迷瞪着眼却再也没睡着，直到李龙馥轻手轻脚地上了床，他仍保持清醒，恍惚到了清晨。而现下已距当时数日，那种热烈的感觉再次袭来，顺从他的脚尖攀附而上，直让他呼吸急促，心境聒噪，他遂甩了甩头，起身步至书柜前，从上头勾出两本磨损了侧脊的书，厚本为《金刚经》，薄本为《清静经》，皆是父亲长年备于家中的经文。

他打开《金刚经》，随意翻了几页，目观三品处这么印着：“佛告须菩提：诸菩萨摩诃萨，应如是降伏其心：所有一切众生之类，若卵生，若胎生，若湿生，若化生，若有色，若无色，若有想，若无想，若非有想，非无想，我皆令入无余涅槃而灭度之。如是灭度无量无数无边众生，实无众生得灭度者。何以故？须菩提，若菩萨有我相、人相、众生相、寿者相，即非菩萨。”

再拨开《清静经》，见正文起首第一段如是说：“老君曰：大道无形，生育天地；大道无情，运行日月；大道无名，长养万物；吾不知其名，强名曰道。夫道者：有清有浊，有动有静；天清地浊，天动地静；男清女浊，男动女静；降本流末，而生万物。清者，浊之源，动者，静之基；人能常清静，天地悉皆归。”

两书均无译注，方灿读得云里雾里，遂偷摸了父亲的钢笔，注入墨水，在一本刚拆的方格本上誊抄起了这两段经文。自此之后，方灿若心中起了躁念，就执笔抄经，抄了一段时间下来，已填满一本册子，经文亦是倒背如流，又再取新的格纸，无须观书对照，方可行云流水地默写而出。八儿、城子、阿浩照旧来方家耍玩，见到方灿于案桌边埋头疾书，无不好奇上前围观，却懵懵懂懂，一字未解，八儿忙问方灿道：“阿灿，你抄的都是些啥？什么生啊色啊清啊浊啊的，这些字我都认得，但连在一起我就看不懂了。”

“你这个脑瓜子能懂啥？人家说的是万物与阴阳之道，像这我相、人相、众生相、寿者相是指佛道四相，境界递增，而这清与浊、浊与清，则指的是万物非清即浊，矛盾双方互为对立。”阿浩说。

“你咋知道得这么多？莫非你家开尼姑庵的？”城子揶揄道。

阿浩使劲掐了城子的腰侧，激得后者惊叫一声，又说：“这一个是释迦牟尼一个是太上老君的，不懂不要乱说！不过人人都说你阿灿佛道合流，没想到还真是如此，给我们讲讲，又看上哪个Miss啦？”霎时三人眼光炯亮，直盯得方灿浑身冒汗。

“……哪有看上什么Miss，不就无聊了，抄抄经思考人生罢了……”方灿吞吞吐吐地说道。

“谁信啊！”三人异口同声地喊。

-

时值冬月，台北终于迎来了些微凉意，人们纷纷套上开衫御寒保暖，中午热了便脱，晚上凉了又着。十一月难得落了几场雨，雨似一条条珠帘地滚下，风一刮过，那些珠子便断了线碎在人的脸上，等雨过天晴，天气愈渐寒凉，林荫路面堆积堪堪折掉的枝叶。因市政环卫工人有限，大部分中学联合机关单位开设公益劳动的课程，每逢年底降温，一大批青葱张狂的学生便操持着钉耙笤帚，于台北大街小巷扫叶锄草，美其名曰兴旺市容风貌，实则给浪子们安插了一个不用上课的正当理由。

华江中学的学生被分配到艋胛一带，三个年级由低至高依次轮值一周，方灿所在的年级便被排到了最后。这日天蓝如海，方灿随几个同学在公园南边务活，叶子耙成小山堆，人便摊开油布，把这一摞摞山搬运到布匹上，掀了对角收拢，打结绕扎，一大团状似灌汤包的鼓囊就地囤聚，又抬上推车，运往临近的环卫岗。

方灿和同班的小金一左一右，各持推车两边的把手沿石道步行，等两人走了一段距离，小金四处望了望，见周围人烟寂寂，便对方灿悄声道：“阿灿，趁现在没人，我和你说个事……这个事我也是听别人说的，不知真假，但我觉得有必要告诉你的。”

方灿问：“什么事？”

“就是……你那个弟弟是叫李龙馥吧？我有个夜间部的朋友，说李龙馥经常去林先生的办公室，一待就是好久，班上有人好奇，蹲在办公室外等人出来，结果门一开，就见李龙馥满面红光，衣冠不整，像经过那事似的……然后，你知道我们这附近有个被人称为‘牡丹园’的公园吗？就在几里开外的马路牙子边，据说有学生晚上经过那，见到李龙馥在路边徘徊不止，有穿着时兴的男人进了公园，李龙馥便在男人身后也跟了进去……”

“啪嗒”一声，方灿觉得自己的思绪断了，脑内如灌进蜂群，嗡嗡作乱，他忙掰过小金的肩膀，质问道：“这些事是谁传出来的？牡丹园又是什么地方？”

小金被他的架势吓到，慌乱地答：“我也不清楚……但这些流言在夜间部还挺盛行的，有一个人说就有七八个人响应，传着传着就慢慢扩散了。至于那牡丹园，大家都不敢公开讨论……白天那里看起来十分正常，可到了夜晚，那园子便成了同性恋的聚集地，时常有长得好看的小白脸在那里被人……被人……”小金没敢往下说，哽在嘴里噤了声。

方灿一时模糊了眼，腿脚失重，整个人栽倒在地上，嘴里反复念叨着脑海里不停晃过的经文。

当晚，方灿鬼使神差地按今早从小金那打听来的路线摸索到了“牡丹园”附近，这一带路仿佛夜里凭空多出来似的，路灯稀少，僻静异常，偶尔有人经过，那人的影子便拉得长长的打在对街墙根，忽明忽暗，像是鬼的踪迹，而从对街望去，公园黑成了一连乌山、一潭深涡，正幽幽地呼啸。

方灿窝在一条小巷的阴影里，瓷眼留意着周遭，怕错过每样事物那般小心谨慎，不一会儿，有人从街的右边走出来，穿一青褂蓝裤，衣着并无特别之处，头上浓发却梳得精光，脸则白若涂墙，步履扭捏，一摇一摆地进了公园，仿佛被那漆黑吃了进去，方灿心下一惊，凝神继续观望，渐渐的，有越来越多的人进了公园，高的，矮的，胖的，瘦的，穿红戴绿的，西装革履的，眉清目秀的，尖嘴猴腮的，似不同流水线上的产品，一个一个地运至最后的关口进行质检。

然而这么多人过去了、进去了，方灿愣是没瞅见李龙馥的身影，他又蛰在原地继续等，直到人影慢慢淡了，四下又恢复至死气沉沉的样子，他倏地松了一口气，脑子里却蹦出一个更可怕的念头。

不会吧？他听见自己的声音问着，直了身晃晃荡荡地向对岸踌躇，顶上路灯的光黄得发青，也把他的身形照得像憧鬼影，他离那黑暗的大口越来越近了，他感到有股吸力裹挟着他，接着，他望见了树丛中一对对孤独又满是欲望的眼睛，那些火热的光炬从他身上扫射而过，他躲避不及，冷不防下巴胳膊被人轻轻一挑，烙下隐晦暧昧的痕，一双双寂寞难耐的肌肤紧密勾连，正被月光昭然地揭显，他绕开那些水乳交融的胴体，屏住呼吸，往树林深处走去。

夜色愈发清亮，他隐隐听到前方传来窸窣的声响，一点银白滴入视野，缓缓地晕开、扩散，溶成一轮皎月，悬在树底下，被人反复地搓捏蹂躏，他躲在灌丛后窥视前方，身体内部汹涌着滚烫的流，从那处溢了出来，沾染得草叶污渍零星，他气喘吁吁，两眼发直，目光死死地钉在那张迷离沉醉的脸上，内心突然寒冷，泪水却热辣地掉落。

“操他妈的！！！你个死恋童癖！！猥亵未成年！！！兄弟们，给我上！！！！”八儿的怒吼声在寂静中登时爆裂开来，方灿还未来得及反应，“大官山”的一帮人就如海啸般呼号吆喝，声扬四方，人浪翻过灌木奔涌上前，冲垮了那袭白，又飞出更多的白色，再是血色，又是一片静默的黑色了。


	5. Chapter 5

07

林先生被童党袭击的事件在台北西区闹得沸沸扬扬，人们又开始担忧起区域治安来，然一听闻林先生的所作所为，有家长怀疑自己的孩子也遭受了侵犯，自发组成了联合会声讨校方，要求学校公开表态，并彻底严查校内是否存在具有类似倾向的工作人员，警方涉入调查后，又于林先生的家中搜出“马克思主义”相关的翻译手稿，一时之间人心惶惶，各式各样的口诛笔伐纷纷攻向林先生及其所在单位，关于林先生是“共匪”的说法则如风暴来临前的黑云，沉沉地聚压在台北西区居民的心头。华江中学的高层迫于舆论压力，决定停课一周以配合警方整顿肃清的工作，此通知一出，学生欢喜大人愁，学生喜着继公益劳动之后又能有一周的假期，何乐不为，大人则愁着此次整肃又会揪出新的恶人，那便是又一出悲剧了。

此事扬起的蝴蝶效应亦波及到了林先生的亲朋好友，其中不外乎与林先生有过鱼水之欢的麻惠仁。林先生被“有关部门”带走的第二天，一群提枪携刀的军警闯入麻惠仁的麻将馆，不容分说一通打砸抢掠，阵仗堪比当年英法联军火烧圆明园，麻惠仁指着他们破口大骂，斥责这帮公家的没个好东西，连个搜查令都没有，不讲道德也不走法律程序，嚷嚷着要报警，要控告他们私闯民宅，却被一军警用毛巾堵住嘴，枪托击了后脑勺，人便晕了过去。这群人并未在麻将馆内搜出一分一毫与“匪谍”相挂钩的证据，却还是把麻惠仁绑了回去，顺带搬走一批配套的红木雕花家具。

方灿得知麻子姐被“警总”的人抓走，内心极为不安。另一方面，林先生的事虽告一段落，仍制止不住众人的议论，居民们表面上都在批判林先生的为人处世，背地里不知又嘴了多少闲言碎语，说方家那二崽啊是个狐狸化成的妖精，生下来就是媚惑人的，原本这事蹊跷得很，要不是一查牵出桩更大的案子，谁还管那“匪谍”不“匪谍”的！而且据说那小孩是舞女的种，敢情勾人的技巧是会遗传的……

李龙馥由于未成年的身份未受太大牵连，那晚之后便被送进了医院隔离观察，期间也有相关人士上门“拜访”，李龙馥却只字未提，医生说他受了刺激，神经衰弱，不方便配合调查，那些人便离开了，从此再没了踪迹。方家自是“配合调查”了几轮，父亲和李芳被这些事搞得心力交瘁，不能正常通勤，亦没法按时作息，赫然花了大半的发，整日焚香拜佛，祈求家业安康，几日内屋里的香火就没断过，熏得方灿也无心抄经，欲外出上街找人耍玩，谁知这个节骨眼上小孩们逢他如见鬼，大人们千交代万交待不要再和方家的人接触，纵是亲如八儿、城子、阿浩的死党也无法违抗大人的命令，方灿每每敲门，只能听到他们的悄声贴着门板钝钝地传来，内容在说：“阿灿，对不住了，我们白天真的没法见面，晚上我又被限制出行，等这个风头过去，我们一定聚聚！”

方灿生气，气“大官山”瞎出风头，气自己没出息，气林先生表里不一，又气李龙馥扑朔迷离，他没料到这个弟弟清白的面貌下竟藏着这么多不堪的秘密，之前捕捉到的蛛丝马迹如今一一串联，原本他还觉得他可怜，对他敞开了怀抱，把自己的关怀与爱意交付了他，现在呢？他图什么？图自己被人像爱稀珍动物那样爱了？图自己有了一水的战利品，便可以同旁人炫耀了？别人都说龙生龙凤生凤，舞女的孩子是不是也遗传了她们搔首弄姿的德性，所以也活该他这副德性？

他开始恨了他。

李龙馥出院的当日，方家三人一同去了医院接他回家，一到家，父亲对他甩手就是三个巴掌，一掌比一掌狠厉，李龙馥脸上顿时胖出大片红印，鼻子流出鲜血，李芳见了惊叫一声，揽过儿子紧护在怀里，尖声道：“你打他，你凭什么打他！你又算什么本事？！你这个做父亲的没能保护好孩子，你还反过来听信外人的谗言，你怎么知道他是自愿的不是被强迫的？啊？你怎么知道的？！那些人是条子吗？是法官吗？他们凭什么这么说他？他是受害者啊！是我的宝贝儿子啊！”喊罢便呜呜痛哭，男人见女人这样，也冒了眼泪，又用手揩了去，默默地走到窗台边开始抽烟，女人仍抱着儿子，哭声渐细，泪水还在不停地滚，一滴一滴濡湿了少年的肩膀，方灿则立在玄关处，面无表情地望着这一切，突然转身奔出了家。

“哥！”李龙馥朝他喊着，冲出女人的束缚，追了上去。

-

台北市和玉山之间路途遥远，一个在岛屿北边，一个在岛屿中部，若从台北市区出发，有两条常规路线，一是沿中部的“山线/海线”坐火车到高雄，二是走台湾东部的沿海铁路至花莲市，抵达上述两地之后，皆可搭乘大巴奔赴玉山。此时一辆花莲客运正四平八稳地行驶于盘山公路，沿途乱碧萋萋，山色悠远，云雾缭绕，偶见几束天光穿破云层俯照峰峦，方灿望着玻璃窗外的景色，时不时用余光瞥向靠在一旁瞌睡的李龙馥。李龙馥脸上的红肿消退了大半，眼皮紧紧闭着，睡不安稳，方灿注意到他的眼睫很长，翘起来卷了个飞檐般的弧度，正随着车的颠簸而轻微颤动。

突然一个转弯，李龙馥的额头磕在了方灿的肩膀上，衬衫的领口滑了下去，露出一小截凸出的锁骨，内沿深陷，如能放一颗枣杏，方灿呼吸乱了阵，又朝窗外远望，山丛一绿一绿地过，早前的经历也走马灯般在脑海里晃悠开来。他刚逃离家的那会，李龙馥在后头追着，直喊他的名字，他却没歇下脚步，继续向前奔着，等跑了一段距离，后头渐没了动静，他遂刹住脚往回一望，见李龙馥正站在路中间，隔了他几十米远，一双手捏着裤边缝，头低着只留个脑旋。

他看到有水珠扑扑簌簌地掉落，砸在地上摊成一潭，似也砸进了他的心窝里。他心软了，又冲了回去，把李龙馥紧抱入怀中。他听到李龙馥颤抖着声音，对他道，哥，你也相信那些人吗，你也觉得我脏吗，你也觉得我下贱吗，我是很脏很贱没错，但是，他们又怎么能理解呢，我只是想要被在意啊，被关心啊，你不知道，当我和那些人待在一起的时候，我觉得我是被需要的，是被尊重的，是被救赎的……

别说了，别说了，我能理解，我能理解……

但你明清楚这样做是不对的，为何还要作践、糟蹋自己？你和那些人混在一起的时候，有想过我哪怕一秒吗？你又怎么知道，你也深深伤害了我呢？

他也开始啜泣，开始恸哭，两人在白日下相拥许久，哭干了泪水，后又相视一笑，擦拭了彼此的泪痕，李龙馥轻声说，哥哭得好难看，还是笑起来帅，说罢捏了捏他的脸，又问，那我们现在去哪，好不容易从那医院里出来，我可不想那么快回家，哥要去哪，我就去哪，我会一直跟着你。

方灿想了会，抓住他的手，说，我们去玉山。玉山在哪？在台中，花莲和高雄的中间。我们没钱呀，怎么去？我找八儿他们借点。两人便偷偷去了那几个朋友的家，八儿看到他们这副模样，也吸起鼻子抛出泪光，把自己存的私房钱全数交给了他们，顺带附了两张“大官山制造”的身份证明，方灿心怀感激，连对八儿磕了几个响头，惹得对方哭笑不得，骂道：“啥呀，你这样子别做给我看，丑死了！这点小忙都帮不上还算什么朋友，你们再去找找城子阿浩，这趟旅途花销可不小，别到一半没钱了被抓去做童工哈！”又叮嘱他们早去早回，路上注意安全。

等两人终于坐上了前往花莲的长途火车，李龙馥又打起了精神，一双黑瞳凝望那片蔚蓝的海，海鸥盘旋其上，天空便飞扑出一道道白光，像是小时候丢甩的摔炮。他轻轻叹了一句，真美，方灿便看到他嘴角浮起笑意，鼻梁处的雀斑天真明媚，发丝在光的映耀下粼粼生辉，身上的旧衫早已浆褪了色，却掩不住他鲜活动人的气质，如一颗被大雨淋透的芽苗，灿阳一落又重拾了蓬蓬生机。回到现在，李龙馥在方灿肩头平静地睡着，偶尔发出低浅的鼾声，车厢内除了他们仅有一对老头老太坐在前边，此时也依偎在一起打着盹。

到了玉山，两人身上的钱算去回台北的费用略有盈余，但撑不起多待一两天的吃住，所幸来前从城子阿浩那捎了点吃食，勉强能充一天的肚子。两人去寿材店买了一沓纸钱一盒火柴，又在包子铺买了几个馒头，便提着一个黑塑料袋子往玉山坟场的方向行进，一路上车少人罕，远山隐约腾起鸟兽的鸣嚎，一个披蓑戴帽的农夫路过，手上还牵了头蠢笨的跛驴，驴背上的茅草一绺一绺地晃荡，李龙馥上前找那农夫搭话，叽里咕噜半天，末了那农夫从茅草堆里抽出几根细细长长的草条，弯了几圈结了一扎给他，方灿问他这是要做啥，他只是笑了笑，把草扎装进袋子里，没再出声。

坟场建在矮山腰处，此时山雾朦胧，那一行行灰白的墓碑像是开绽在山腰上的睡莲，方灿携着李龙馥爬了一个又一个的坡，登了一道又一道的台阶，终是停在一座花岗岩石墓前，墓牌仍很崭新，雕刻的墓表深浅分明，其上志着：爱妻方蕊，生于民国七年八月初四，卒于民国四九年五月十五。

没有其他的铭文，仅此两竖字符，却代表了一个人的一生。方灿双膝跪地，在心里默念《金刚经》，每念完一品祭拜一次，李龙馥本立在旁边静静看着，遂也跪下来以头伏地。良久，方灿终于起身，掏出袋子里的纸钱欲烧送给阿母，然而纸钱和火柴都受了潮气，怎么擦怎么点都不见火星，只好作罢，李龙馥便解了那扎茅草的结编起草花，他手艺灵巧，很快便做出了几朵像模像样的花来，蕊瓣形似雏菊，他把那些花整整齐齐地摆在方蕊的墓前，又跑到别处摘了些野花缀饰，两人才转身离去。

山脚有一庙宇，庙前矗立木制山门，山门两侧为青狮石雕，表面生了一层薄薄的苔藓，横梁牌匾题刻着“玉环寺”三个大字，两人便商量进去给方蕊烧几柱香，算是弥补方才的缺憾。寺内前院不大，东西两侧各居一排厦房，碧瓦红砖，墙皮剥落，房屋延伸至后院，大殿坐北朝南，院中立一紫铜圆拱香炉，此时香火正旺，一撮撮燃至尾部的细香仍丝丝升烟。

庙内住持见到他们，分别为两人递了三支香，并说初香免费，两人遂对佛堂拜了三拜，反身把香柱插进炉中，抬头又望见大殿两旁各站着一块木牌，上面皆挂了巴掌大的木片子，便问住持这牌子是作何用的，住持答说左侧为延生牌位，求牌人为生者，旨在求福禳灾，延年益寿，右侧为往生牌位，求牌人为死者，意在超度灵魂去往极乐世界，若要求牌，无论生死，每人十元一符。方灿摸了口袋，从里头掏出几团皱巴巴的纸币，摊开来算了算，剩下的钱只够求两块牌位，便想着给阿母求一块，给李龙馥求一块。

李龙馥猜到他的意图，说：“我们给方姨求一块往生的，再给我们自己求一块延生的，你我可以从名字里各取一字凑成一个新的名字，这样就都照顾到了。”

方灿说：“也行，那我取灿字，你取龙还是馥？”

李龙馥说：“我取馥吧，龙的繁体字太难写了，万一写错了岂不白搭，馥字简体繁体都一样。”

两人便把名字写在便条纸上，连纸带钱一并交给了住持。离开了玉环寺，李龙馥自言自语道，灿馥，这个名字念起来怪怪的，感觉还是龙灿好听些，方灿便说，灿馥意即耀眼的香气，是能真实所感的东西，而龙字就是指一条龙，是神话传说里的动物，现实里是不存在的，李龙馥哼了一声道，龙可是古代帝王的象征，是中国的象征，多威风多有内涵啊，怎么就不能用了，方灿拗不过他，笑笑没说话。

两人赶上了当日往台北的最后一班车次，兜兜转转回到了仁爱路，见家里客厅的灯亮着，男人和女人的吵嘴声此起彼伏，两人趴在门板上偷听，隐隐约约听出些内容。

“现在都几点了？小孩都还没找到，你就想着去外头风流快活，你不管这个家了吗？你这个做父亲的一点责任心都没有！”

“那你呢？你不也是每天晚上九十点才到家，还说什么朋友聚会，这破台北哪来那么多的朋友？你和我说说，那些朋友是谁？究竟是不是朋友？”

“你！”女人的声音冒了哭腔，“你好意思说我？你以为我不知道你和你单位那个女同事之间的风流韵事？上班期间眉目传情，鬼知道你们两个暗度陈仓到什么地步了！你这人天生吃里扒外的，我终于看透了你！现在我倒可怜起方蕊了，当初你也信誓旦旦地说只爱我，结果呢？耗了十几年都没有离婚，把我当小妾养，要不是扯出个李龙馥来，我至于落到今天这地步吗？我在上海那会，好几个大官大户都说要和我处，我偏偏眼瞎跟了你，搞得我们母子俩没头没脸憋屈了十几年，你呢？你啥都有了，抢了方家的女人，抢了方家的遗产，那刘常青虽然说话难听，但说的可是一点没错！”

“我啥都有？呵，我给你算算，你的衣服，你的化妆品，还有上次那匹丝绸，不都是我出的钱？这么大年纪的人了，还整天捯饬来捯饬去的，打扮得光头鲜脸的是给谁看？你就是死要面子，你看看别的妇人家，都精打细算地过日子，而你呢？买礼物也不和我商量好，送那么贵的东西给刘家，你真舍得，可惜人家就没正眼瞧过你，人家不需要梳妆打扮也比你漂亮风度，你就热脸贴冷沟子，活受罪！方蕊在这方面比你好的太多了，她好歹不败家，人活得淳朴踏实，你看看你现在是个什么样子，连她的一半都不如！”

父亲和李芳吵得火热，两人反而在外头窃笑起来，眼风呼呼地交汇，方灿叹了口气说，这家暂时回不成了，现在进去也是找罪受，李龙馥就抓住他的手腕，对他说，我倒有个去处，你愿不愿意来？

去哪？

我带你去，我数一二三，我们就跑起来，一——二——三——

两人奔过一排排房屋，窜过一行行路灯，一双影子把投下来的光柱切割得迷离细碎，如数只蝙蝠扑闪而过，噗噗踏踏的声响让这个夜晚不再寂静、孤独，他们又一次投入那片黑暗当中，彼时周边聒起虫的低鸣，草木随风摇曳，无数欲望蠢蠢涌动，似要冲破那深不见底的牢笼，迎着朗朗月光热烈纠缠。

他们一同摔在草地上翻了几滚，紧紧相依的身体火辣地烫着，方灿盯着身下人污灰的脸上那双星子闪烁的眼睛，两瓣唇慢慢贴了过去，再到鼻梁，再至嘴唇，蜻蜓点水地啄吻，一双手交上他的脖子，酿成更迫切的渴求，彼此的呼吸乱了，灼得似要点燃肉肤，他撕扯开他的衣襟，现出一片嫩腻无瑕的白，仿佛这里从未被人触碰、玷污，可他却清清楚楚地知道，那些个他不在他身边的冰冷夜晚里，这具身体曾被多少陌生、粗拙又肮脏的手掌所触碰、玷污了。

啪嗒。啪嗒。几珠眼泪就这么无声地坠落，滴在少年苍白细瘦的躯体上，像是鱼褪下的鳞片，于阴影处耀耀发光，他无助地哭嚎，一遍又一遍地在少年耳边哀叹，我做不到，我做不到，我做不到……

像那些人一样亵玩这个亲生弟弟，他怎么下得了手？


	6. Chapter 6

08

华江中学停了一周的课，几乎所有工作人员都被拉去传唤，审问了个十七八天，警方终于从一国文老师的嘴里得知，原来校内暗藏了一个名曰“春风社”的文艺协会，专门研讨译注四海八方流传过来的书籍资料，其中不乏文人墨客针砭时弊的理论著作，亦或是描绘众生百态的小说散文，诸如《资本论》、《苏维埃中国》、《中国哲学史》、《水浒》、《金瓶梅》、《鲁迅文集》、《巴金文集》、《老舍文集》云云。协会一方面想方设法从各式渠道获取原文文稿，平日组织地下集会沏茶谈书，自办党外杂志，另一方面把这些文稿“改头换面”后再倒卖给地下出版社，印刷出一批换汤不换药的“二手货”，冯友兰被称为“冯兰”，金庸、巴金、老舍这类甚至被冠上了“鲁迅”的大名，图的就是后者人气更旺，销量更高，他们的作品往往也删去文题中的一两个字，脱胎成人们听都没听说过的小道书籍，流通到那些“发财车”上了，由商贾不定点不定期地推销出去，久而久之逐渐形成了一条声势浩大的灰色产业链。

此情一出，又掀起了轩然大波，校内几个实锤的社员老师通通被抓去严刑逼供，人完好无损地进去，缺肤烂肉地出来，接着运送到“绿岛”上，开始一段长期生不如死的集中营生活。林先生还在机关扣押的那会，之前被揍的伤还未好全，便用冰块灌了裤兜，两只手高高吊起，时不时挨抽几支棘鞭，身上皮开肉绽地发红淌血，人则哭天喊地地直嚷冤枉，说自己不是什么“共匪”，那些“马克思主义”的手稿都是同事让他帮忙翻译的，除此之外他一无所知。“警总”的人权当他神志不清满嘴胡话，照样没日没夜地施加酷刑，没过几日，林先生突然七窍流血，嘴撅脸吊地嗝屁了，“警总”收拾尸体的时候，才发现他双臂脱臼，手腕和下体早已溃烂，屎和尿混在一起脏了大半裤子。

学校流失了部分师资，正愁着复学在即缺人授课，政府倒是安排了一拨机关人员介入校园填补空岗，甚至还对学校高层“以新换旧”，辞掉了几名不务实事不干政绩的校领导，更是起草出台了一堆新规，如要求每日严查师生出勤情况，未经审批不得擅自组织集会活动，师生不得私底下单独见面，学生不能以下犯上，老师亦不能假公济私，每个教室、办公室均安插一名监督员随时监察，凡违纪者视行为严重程度给予相应处分。

是日十二月初，天阴灰得很，高压气流席卷过台湾的大片土地，夹带海水的腥潮，空中便弥漫了一股苦涩。全校师生聚集在大礼堂里等待教师代表诵读复学宣言，大伙在位置上静坐着，嘴巴却片刻不停，几乎都在谈论这段时间发生的种种不幸，本是开诚布公的氛围，此刻又添了紧张与焦虑，像是那漫天的黑云冲破礼堂的屋顶压了进来，害得人喘不过气，而方灿、八儿、城子、阿浩四人一排挤在一条长凳上，胸前绣刻的“日间部”三个大字早已被水洗磨了层旧，原先的红褪成浅褐，每个人都端着不做声，默默注视着台上的动静。

这时一名全身墨黑、体态庄严的男人从幕后走了出来，脚上锃亮的皮鞋踏得木地板“咯噔咯噔”地响，莫名让人有些不舒服，他手执白纸黑字的演讲稿，其上内容尚未公布，台下的人也能依近日的各种传闻略知一二，只见男人步至中央的主席台，开了话筒先是一阵“喂喂”的试探，后别开话筒咳了一声，郑重其事道：“请肃静，请肃静，现在我将向各位宣读《华江中学民国四十九年冬季学期复学宣言》……”

“首先，我代表学校和校长对全体师生顺利返校表示衷心的问候，对新参加工作的几位年轻教师表示热烈的欢迎，祝大家在本学期最后的一个月里平安顺遂，万事如意。……众所周知，近日我校发生了几桩让人愤慨又让人痛心的事件……”

台上男人声情并茂地讲演，时不时加点手势动作，一会指向这头，一会挥向那头，台下寂静地听着，人人面无表情，有学生不自觉地摩挲起衣角，棉麻擦出的声响隐隐混入合奏之中，像是风吹草木，又似浅浪沉浮。没有人真正专注于那些铿锵有力的说辞，人们只想着这造作又压抑的过场快点结束。方灿环视一圈，瞥见许多熟悉的影子，有人朝他这边望着，对上他的眼睛后便收回了目光，没过几秒又投过来，他倒懒得搭理，此时听见城子在旁边悄声嘀咕：“唉，明明都和平年代了，怎么还是有那么多风起云涌呢，是不是又要打仗了啊……”

“嘘，这话这里说不得，最近政府那边管得越来越严了，我爸单位有个同事前些天刚进局子，剩下一家老小五口人，整天求神拜佛的，一逮着熟人就说家里有多惨，以往都是男人主外，现在财路断了，要女人如何养活孩子和老人，男人平时也规规矩矩的，没有任何前科，怎么就进去了呢，是不是有人造谣诽谤他……”阿浩无奈道。

“你们别说了啦，越说越让人心慌……对了，阿灿，你弟呢？”八儿一脸忧心忡忡地问。

“……他请假在家。”方灿答。

“最后，经由校方讨论决定，现从日间部下调数名师生至夜间部，下调名单如下——”台上的男人此言一出，登时全场的窃窃私语停了下来，方灿屏住呼吸，心脏跳动得剧烈，开始有薄薄的汗向外冒出，濡湿了身上的校服。

“老师：陈少卿，梅之兰，叶见华；学生：方灿，韩知城，李旻浩，梁精寅……以上为本次宣讲的全部内容，感谢诸位聆听，散会。”

-

方灿回到家时已过正午，刚打开前门，就望到李龙馥猫在那丛木槿旁，正用树枝戳着底下一块一块的鹅卵石，李龙馥听见声响也朝他这看来，先是对他绽出了一个微笑，接着把树枝搁在脚边预备起身，他却视若无睹，径直走进了玄关处。

“哥怎么这么早回来了？”李龙馥在方灿身后问着，方灿没回答，躺倒在客厅沙发上开始闭目养神。李龙馥见状去厨房拿了盘点心出来，端到方灿面前，神色隐隐担心，问：“哥是不舒服吗？要不要吃些饼干？我特地多放了点糖的，吃完后心情应该会……”

他话还没说完，方灿突然一个扬手，拍掉了他手心的瓷碟，“哗啦”一声，那瓷盘子砸在地上，连带着饼干碎了一地白黄疙瘩，他硬生生盯着满地的狼藉，俯下身开始收拾，方灿轻轻睁眼，瞅见面前的人着着黑衫，领口豁开，里头层层叠叠现出清瘦的锁骨、胸脯和腹部，方灿蹙了会眉，又闭上眼，不耐烦道：“走开。”

李龙馥闻言颤了一下，松了手里的残渣，一双眸子冒出水光，却只看到方灿冷冷的睡颜，顿时表情凝滞，站起身默默退回房间。方灿听到声息渐小，低低叹了口气，又觉浑身乏力，就着并不绵软的靠垫彻底昏睡过去。

他这一觉睡得沉而安稳，本以为会有神魔鬼怪闯入梦里兴风作浪，却意外地没有任何异象，亦没有任何流动的画面，只尽着如夜的墨，他隐隐觉得这澄澈的漆黑中，有一双肉实而温润的双手抚摸着他的脸，指尖飘来淡淡的栀子香，让他联想到过世的阿母，他试图箍住那手腕，却扑了个空，接着，那浓黑向四周散开，一朵云白从前方升出，慢慢化成更明亮的天地。

李龙馥的眼睫近在咫尺，再往下是擦了唇脂的嘴，滴出粉嫩的殷色，他整个人跨坐在方灿身上，黑衫换成了李芳那件红丝袍，勾勒出紧窄的腰身与肉臀，手指一撩一撩地拨弄方灿的脸，见方灿醒了，一脸坏笑地凑得更近，两瓣唇就要亲上方灿的鼻梁。方灿刚睁开眼，人还迷瞪着便瞧见这热热辣辣的场景，立时懵在当场，只觉血液活溜溜地上涌，烫得他没了任何思想，任凭身上的人对他又揉又捏，在他脸周耳边呼吐出灼灼潮气。

过了会，方灿终于缓过了神，猛地扣住在自己脸上胡闹的手，李龙馥吃疼地“唔”了一声，眼角闪泪地望他，却听到他问：“你都是这么勾引别人的吗？”

这一问直把那泪光洒出来了，几滴鲜活明亮的泪珠顺着李龙馥的面颊滚了下来，打湿了方灿的衣领，李龙馥微微抖动双唇，一字一句地念着：“我只是想让哥开心。”

方灿内心抽痛起来，末了淡淡道：“那也不能这样。我是你哥，你是我弟，我们有血缘关系，这样做是违背伦理道德的。”

“可是我喜欢哥！我喜欢方灿！我喜欢你！喜欢你还有错吗？亲兄弟又怎么样了呢？反正我也是这样下贱的人了。哥不是也喜欢我吗？不然那次为什么要亲我呢？”

李龙馥撂完这些话，止住了眼泪，动作却越发大胆，竟欺上前用力封住方灿的嘴，不给对方任何反驳的机会，亦开始摆扭腰肢，一身的红孟浪似蛇，方灿经不住这般刺激，被那炽烈的欲火烧得如登天境又如坠地狱，禁锢对方的手掌悄然滑落。

李龙馥隔层薄料磨蹭着方灿的下肢，把那处磨得越发臌胀，倏忽一只大手溜上他的大腿，顺着肌理慢慢上滑，再绕到屁股，手掌握住那团软肉荡了几荡，撩开内裤弯口探了进去，赫然是湿漉漉的一片，方灿心下一惊：他自己搞过了？因嘴堵着问不出来，便用一根手指扫到穴缝的褶，就势捅进那更黏糊的甬道，惹得身上人又是一阵颤栗，唇势更加凶猛，囫囵囵地乱吻着方灿的嘴，喉间挤出蚊呐般的呻吟。他像是要嵌进去般紧搂住方灿的躯体，两人之间的隔阂仅剩彼此身上的衣物，因情热与腻汗纠缠在一块，一时间竟分不清这是谁的，那是谁的，全熔化了，混和了，蒸发了，成了空气，成了万物，成了这个世界。

“哥……哥……”身上人被体内的手指搅得意识散乱，娇婀连连，一根增加到了两根，接着是三根，早时用来扩张的油脂混着穴肉泌出的液一并流了出来，滴滴答答地沿着掌心往下，在沙发上晕了一摊又一摊的沫渍，如是落了几瓣梨花。李龙馥红着眼尾，红着脸颊，红着耳垂，身子不听使唤地瘫软，卧倒在方灿怀里，两只手无力地握扣方灿的肩膀，扯得旧校服堆了潦草的皱，臀肉却浪荡地摆晃，似两个浑圆的雪球，中间的小嘴不知餍足，叽里咕噜滚着水声，敏感的那处偶尔被搔刮，被研磨，唇间便溢出涎液和破碎的喘，把方灿的所有都包裹得更紧了。

方灿硬得发疼，仅存的一分理智仍在艰难地思忖事情是如何走到这步的，他回想起那个月光冷涩的夜晚，自己的情愫与冲动击垮了伦理堤坝的狭缝，先是引出一小股水流，尚有未迸裂的岩石抵御浪潮，可随着时日的逝去，那道防线越发脆弱不堪，他开始感觉到大坝在慢慢风化、崩塌、瓦解，滔滔江河顺势而下，挟持他卷入欲海之中。

这一切全源于这个善良、天真却又魅惑多端的弟弟，他低望着对方因情潮早已汗湿猩红的脸，白生生的屁股高高翘起，洞眼贪婪地吞吐那几根相对粗壮的手指，他不由联想，这个平日并非用于性爱的器官，究竟容纳过多少丑陋、肮脏的下体，他们会把自己同样肮脏的浊精灌进去、让他夹着不排出来吗？他们又会以什么样的姿势做爱？他犹记得几个月前李龙馥肩胛上的旧疤，是不是那些人把他顶在树上，毫无章法地操弄之后烙下的伤痕？

内心于是窜上一股怒火，手上的动作变得狠厉，李龙馥的轻喘发酵成嗯啊的叫唤，渐渐乱了节奏，开始失声地渴求，哥，你快进来，快进来……方灿不耐地抽出手指，把人翻了个面压在沙发上，红袍轻飘地拥向腰窝，现出一片浮了绯粉的瓷肤，狭长的尾椎向下延伸，分流成两瓣白山和一条深谷，仍沾着黏液的手死死按着李龙馥的头，另一只手粗鲁地解开裤链，掏出那根勃成紫红的器物，对着湿泞淋漓的穴口反复摩挲，却迟迟不进去，身下人又是一阵癫狂的扭摆，嘴里吐出淫靡的胡言乱语，俨然失了神志。

方灿两眼发红，抓住对方的乌发用力一扯，发烫的楔子刺入嫩腻的股间，蠕研逼仄的会阴，又向前撞击对方饱肿的囊袋，惹得对方啼叫连连，声声不息，肉手笨拙地撸动茎柱，循环着，擦搓着，潮热着，青白绽成了绛赤，于两人交合的地方蓬勃繁衍，再是更多的白浊喷射而出，混杂着浪叫与疾呼，彻底贱污了李芳那件红袍，飞得沙发上到处都是他们的淫迹，如群花斑斓不止。方灿瘫倒在李龙馥的背上，两人都呼哧地喘气，迷离着眼，似在回味方才的余韵，良久，方灿贴向李龙馥的耳边，道：

“待会把身子和这里都清理干净，然后和我一起去上学。”

“还有，我不会再碰你了。你好自为之。”

方灿的声调懒散，内容却亮着无情，一字一字砸在李龙馥心上，砸出无数个细小的窟窿，李龙馥呜了一声，转过头想说些什么，方灿却撑着沙发爬了起来，头也不回地朝浴室走去。


	7. Chapter 7

09

麻惠仁回来了。

起初只是信义路上某家小贩的无心之言，说是夜半见到那黯淡已久的洋楼终于亮起灯火，幽白的光被窗框切割成几块，像是黑暗中的几对眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着周遭的虚妄。而白日里，洋楼的门扉紧闭，毫无半点张罗生意的气息，石阶却明显有人踩过、拖过，反射的光不似往常那般雪亮，墙上的常春藤仍如毛细血管蔓延四处，隐约有叶片凋零，铺落于墙根缓缓腐烂。

没人真正见到麻惠仁本人，却还是从这些迹象当中觉察出她的行踪，可经过这极其漫长又极其晦暗的一个月，没人敢亲自上门拜访寒暄。若是在以往，麻惠仁几天不闪面，隔壁的、隔街的、方圆几里内的居民和商贩定是要寝食难安的，他们把麻惠仁当成了土地姥和财神婆，麻惠仁的麻将馆一营业，闲在家里的太太，上了年纪的大爷，装模作样的条子纷至杳来，素不相识的人围成一桌，搓麻吃茶，聊短话长，无论输钱赢钱，都会把平生里最生动、最复杂的表情挂在脸上。而等牌局散了，这些人总会在临近的商圈兜兜转转，买米籴烟，久而久之就带动了周边的贸易和经济，况且有条子充场，他们亦不用担心小偷小摸乃至更高级的犯罪行为，条子一声令下，就连机关里的太子爷都要屈尊降贵，磕头赏脸。

这并不是说条子有多威严，亦不是说麻惠仁有多神通广大，但在他们看来，这两者的性质几乎是可以划上等号的，一个主管世道，一个操持商道，皆为台北西区的安定繁荣贡献了绝无仅有的智慧与才能。如今一方得势一方衰败，人们对待两者的态度自然有了落差。以往有人路过那栋洋楼，总要侧目瞧那门缝里的海阔天空，现在有人路过，则是目不斜视，腿脚利索，扑扑沓沓像只踩了轮滑的鸭子，一溜烟便没了踪影。

方灿从八儿嘴里得知了风声，心里是想尽快去见麻子姐的，奈何经历了这段时间的二三事，又深怀愧疚，每日食不知味，睡不安妥，经文是照常抄了，却再没发挥太大效用，再加之同屋有个更让人静不下心的弟弟，他可谓浑浑噩噩地过活，面相已如百鬼那般煞气冲冲。每逢夜间上学，八儿、城子、阿浩见他颓唐又狰狞的模样，无不露出关心之色，却还是会戏谑他，这天还没抹黑，鬼倒是出来夜行了，方灿听了也不生气，而是默默从鼻子里叹息一声，脊梁耷拉垂头丧气地朝学校走去。

虽然降到了夜间部，方灿因之前的肉体之欢而与李龙馥形同陌路，白日无事时，他常不在家待着，要么去八儿家兼职，要么去龙山寺参拜，独留李龙馥一个人在家，差不多到了上学时间，他也不着家，而是直接去学校了，一直到放学两人才会一前一后一路无话地步行回去。

方灿本有辆自行车，然而那次被八儿骑回来后忘了上锁，翌日不知溜达到哪个大街上了，为此父亲还骂了他一顿，也不打算添置新的一辆，所幸他的活动范围仅限于“大官山”的地盘，他也不是什么爱到处跑的人，可现下这个情形，他巴不得每天都在外头晃悠，连课都不想上了。他甚至想过在红包场当个差伙，每日端盘送水，也不愁没地吃喝拉撒，还能挣几个小钱，等攒到一定数目了，他就坐火车离开台北，去花莲也好，去高雄也罢，亦或是某个不知名的县地，只要能让他逃离这些是是非非，他宁愿抛下他在台北所拥有的一切。

他被这样的妄念所吓到，可仔细一想，又有什么是真正属于自己的呢？阿母已经过逝，父亲对他不冷不热，就算有李氏二人的存在，这个家也已经支离破碎，再也回不到当初的光景，他是舍不得那些朋友，可没了那些朋友，他照样能过活，他可以再去认识新的人，邂逅新的友谊，于那些朋友而言也是如此，还有仁爱路、信义路、华江中学、“大官山”，也不过是他人生当中沿途的风景，他可以再去到新的地方，搬进新的住所，在新的学校上课，混入新的帮派……一路走走停停，没有一样东西是真正属于自己的，就连自己的名字都需要外人念出来，你才晓得这是你的名字。

他无声地流了几滴眼泪，用手揩了去，抬头望见远山青黛，天色苍茫，古人寄蜉蝣于天地之感如数挥发，他第一次那么共情地体会到自己的软弱与渺小，或许已经超脱人相步至了众生相的境界，可惜佛门难渡，他尚达不到住持方丈的修为，不然他真的可能会摈弃众情众欲，剃发出家。

这么思索着，倒记挂起了麻子姐。往常他有什么烦闷事了，总会去找麻子姐倾诉，麻子姐也会耐心地听他吐完苦水，然后分享她的见地。某些时候，方灿会觉得麻子姐才是他的第二个母亲，尽管麻子姐的性格和阿母截然不同，他还是从这个放荡不羁的女人身上看到了阿母的影子，看到了她柔情如水的一面，这是他从李芳、从其他任何人身上都捕捉不到的。

于是他光头整脸一番，打了领带，在街上买了束郁金香捧去麻子姐的麻将馆。当他蹬踏上那几层不再光亮的大理石台阶时，他深深咽了口唾沫，呼吸也变得沉重，透过约莫一掌宽的门缝朝里望去，一切就像蒙上了层薄薄的灰纱，浮着细尘，黯淡而模糊，他又屏住呼吸，推开了那扇雕花的白木门。

周遭一尽败落，掀翻的四方桌，折了腿的椅凳，满地积灰的麻将牌，有的还碎成了两半，其上沾染零星血迹，像冒了梅蕊，麻惠仁则出现在他视野的中央，着罕见的松宽白褂，袢扣紧得严实，成了灰黑中唯一的白。她正倚坐在唯一一张完好无损的麻将桌旁，一划一划地漆涂红色的指甲油，一束天光洒在她身上，削出她枯瘦的轮廓，未盘髻的乌发花了大半，憔悴的脸上脂粉未施，面颊内陷，凸出两道尖窄的颧骨，一双睫毛在眼窝处投了深黢的影，叫人睇不清她的神情。

方灿缓着步子上前，几乎没发出任何声响，女人许是注意到他的来临，手上的动作滞了一下，却仍瓷着脸，头也不抬地盯着甲上浸染的红，待方灿在她桌边停下了， 她才缓缓开口，声音哑得像食了沙：“说吧，什么事来找我？你还是第一个主动见我的人。”

方灿听她问着，眼眶一热，咚地一声跪在了地上，那束花仍揣在怀里，随他的动作落了几枚粉瓣，女人见他这样，从喉间叹了一声，说：“你这是做啥？你又没做什么对不起我的事，何必如此糟践自己？若你是为你弟的事而来，那我也不知道我该回些什么，我区区一个大人，为这些事情去计较一个孩子，岂不是大家都更贱看我了？要怪就怪那姓林的，道貌岸然，深藏不露，听闻他已经死了，死得还挺惨，算是给我出了口恶气，我也是遇人不淑，活该把自己搭了进去。”

方灿语无伦次地喊：“没有，麻子姐你不要这样想，你是被冤枉的，你没有什么活不活该的，你没有任何错！都是那些警总的错，都是他们，都是他们……”方灿喊着喊着，两汩热泪盈出，滴得花瓣斑斑驳驳，女人复叹了口气，伸手替他揩泪，又捏了捏他的脸颊，说：“哭啥哭？我不是好好地回来了吗？你看看你，脸都瘦了一圈，捏起来都没以前肉实了。警总那边也没把我怎么样，呵，他们就是瞎威风，没个确切的证据也不敢动手动脚的，这话你在这里说就好，千万不要在外头和别人张扬，到时你被抓进去了我可没办法救你出来，被揍得鼻青脸肿了也不要说你认识我麻惠仁。”

方灿吸着鼻子噗笑一声，挤出一个圆滚的鼻涕泡，女人嫌弃地松了手，掏出手帕帮他擦去那些脏渍，两人就这么无声地对视了会，女人又问：“你弟弟……怎么样了？”

方灿闻言颤了下，低下头没吭声。

女人见他这样，自顾接了话茬：“我之前不是说，他是聚财的命吗？现在想想，那时真是一语成谶。方灿，你不要觉得我说话不中听，你们年纪还小，不懂事，可能因为体验到了什么新奇的事物，从中找到了快乐与满足，就产生了瘾，就想一直重复下去。之前偶尔几个小太妹找我借钱，要我陪她们去堕胎，我是借了，也跟着去了，但事情一完，我必会和她们说，要尊重自己，学会自爱，不要轻易为一个可能连屁点都不关心你的男人献出宝贵的青春。我也是过来人，也受过情伤，也因为流过产而绝了育，这其中有多少辛酸坎坷，你们尚不能体会，但我是已经彻悟了，所以我觉得我有义务告诉你们，哪些事是不该做的，哪些事又是值得争取的。”

“李龙馥是个善良的孩子，却在一个并不善良的环境当中长大。他母亲应当是爱他的，但这不意味着外界也会爱他，他们可能会嘲笑他，会鄙夷他，会厌恶他，会仇视他，他在这样的环境里几乎没有立足之地，所以他必须学会忍耐，学会坚强，也不得不寻一处能容得下自己的地方，以短暂地喘一口气，褪下尖刺并露出自己的柔软。”

方灿回想起与李龙馥温存的时刻，对方不再似初遇的冷若冰霜，毫无保留地向自己展现了脆弱又生动的一面，他见过李龙馥嘶声恸哭，见过李龙馥言笑晏晏，亦见过李龙馥骚情尽致，那么他是否可以认为，李龙馥在他这里找到了一块安生之地呢？李龙馥又是怎么想的呢？他们之间难道真的产生了超越兄弟亲情的禁爱吗？他无言地握紧了手上的花束，心又抽痛起来。

“他在那些同类身上看到了自己的影子，所以也不由自主地接近，互相拥抱、取暖，这其实无可厚非。都说什么同性相斥，异性相吸，我看就是物理学家整的狗屁，和一个没有任何共同点的人待在一起，岂不是鸡同鸭讲？你说的东西人家不闻不问，人家说的东西你也不愿意理会，大家光交流空气，有什么意思呢？和同等性质的人在一起，你才不会孤独，才会有归属感，才不至于话不投机半句多。”

女人撂完这些话，缓了一会，继续说：“不过我也希望你这个做哥哥的，能好好管教一下他，我是不指望你们的父母了。你回去了，有空多和他交流，让他树立一种正确的观念，不要什么人伸出援助就无条件地承受，那人有可能是坏人，有可能对他图谋不轨，他却不一定能分辨这些腌臜是非，单纯着一颗心就捧出去了，甚至还不觉得自己是受害者。”

方灿听她说完这些，良久，短促而从容地答道：“好。”

女人站起身，向前一步挑起他的下巴，眯眼笑说：“其实我很早就想和你说了，你这模样还真像我以前那个死掉的相好。”方灿听闻忙后退一步，正经道：“哎，麻子姐，你这样就不厚道了，刚才还严肃张脸，现在就开始打诨了。”

“我这是夸你长得帅嘞，瞧你这嘴，肉嘟嘟的，性感得很，来，给姐亲一口。”女人作势要亲他，他赶紧侧过脸，推拒道：“我求求您了，大白天的，别这样别这样……”

女人用一根食指点了下他的嘴，调笑道：“噗，我开玩笑的你还真当真了？还有这花都被你摧残成个什么样了，你真是不懂怜香惜玉。今天来找我应该不止这些事吧？说吧，还有什么事要麻烦我的？”

方灿把花轻轻放在桌上，深吸口气，缓缓道：“麻子姐，我想离开台北。”

女人怔了一下，拧住他的鼻子，骂说：“就你这德性，还离开台北？你哪来的钱？你不管家啦？不管你朋友啦？不管上学啦？不要在我面前说这么不负责任的话！你要是无牵无挂了，有本事了，你想去哪那是你的自由，像你们大官山的那位黄铉辰，你知道吧？人家就是可有本事了，估计现在已经做大老板咯，也不知他这几年过的怎样……”

女人想到这，突然溢出几颗眼泪，“想当年他把麻将馆托付给我，我接受了，惨淡经营近十年，几乎什么都有了，也没等到他回来。我麻惠仁在这信义路上待了近十年，看这里楼起楼落，店铺一家一家地倒闭，又一家一家地开张，我这里倒一直蓬蓬勃勃，可现在呢？终是如那首曲所唱的——眼见你起高楼，眼见你酬宴宾，眼见你楼塌咯———”

她嗓音嘶哑，唱起词来更似鹧鸪的哭嚎，唱罢，她复坐回位置，眼泪滚得更凶了，遂拿手帕擦拭，擦完又有新的泪水，源源不断，湿得前襟一个碗大的灰圆，方灿瞅着，倾上前俯身抱住了她。

“我现在什么都没有了！什么都没有了！十年如一日，过完了就过完了，就永远留在后头了，阿灿，你走吧，你走吧，不要待在这看我笑话了，你没有我这个麻子姐了，信义路上也没有这家麻将馆了，你走吧，走吧！”

女人喊完，使了力把方灿推开，自己跌跌撞撞地跑上楼，方灿稳住身子追了上去，一路听见女人的怨泣哀鸣，脚步声像砸在地上的玻璃珠，碎得到处都是。女人冲进了那间简陋的办公室，狠狠地甩上门，把方灿隔绝在了外头，方灿不停地拍打门板，一遍又一遍地呼喊：“麻子姐，麻子姐，你别这样，你还有我，还有八儿、城子、阿浩，还有大官山———”

等门外门内的声响都渐渐平息，那扇笨重破旧的木门吱呀响了一声，女人披头散发地步出来，面色青黄，形如女鬼，见方灿瘫坐在地上，两眼发直，瞳孔却失了焦，一眨不眨地盯着她。她赤脚上前，蹲坐在他旁边，伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，漆了艳红的指尖流连过他的眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、下颌，接着她轻掰过他的头，两片粗糙的干唇贴了上去，在他的额上印下一吻。

“你以后要是离开台北了，见到了黄铉辰，就把这枚袖扣送给他。”

女人在方灿手心里放置了那枚青鸟袖扣，遂起身幽幽离去。一阵清淡的栀子香徜徉在安静的走廊内，方灿闻着了，两行泪无声地下落。自此之后，再没人见到麻惠仁，麻将馆的门扉永远紧锁，其上的雕花木漆逐渐风化剥落，就连那满墙的常春藤也凋零大半，独留黑枯消瘦的干枝，似女人梳不顺斩不断的长发。台北难得有如此凄清的景色，倒引得路过的人驻足赏望，嘴里则在念叨：

花落——水流——春去——无踪——只剩下——遍地——醉人东风——


	8. Chapter 8

10

方灿离开信义路后，天已麻麻黑，本是该去上学的节点，他却恍惚地漫无目的地游走，去了西门町，顶上张皇着猩红的人造灯光，四处狺狺声起，烟火氤氲，他倒像行于其中的一头孤狼，与周遭的热闹格格不入。他又去了艋胛，去了淡水河沿边，坐在沙地上瞭望对面广阔的黑，隐约见着地平线上零零碎碎的星点，如披了条银河，那是对岸人群活动的轨迹。

他在外头转悠到很晚，甚至等混子们三三五五酒气冲天东倒西歪地往家撵时，他才擦过那些人端端回至仁爱路。门还未进，便隔堵栅栏听见里头的争吵声，父亲和李芳又在拌嘴，他兀自叹口气，灰脸骺背地踏入玄关，父亲看到他了，倒把话锋转到他身上，劈头盖脸地骂：“你怎么才回来？去哪厮混了？老师打电话和我说你没去学校，你最近怎么回事？先是降部，又是逃学，我看你真是翅膀硬了，不把学习当回事，不把纪律当回事，也不把我当回事！先是一个李龙馥出事，现在又是你出事，我辛辛苦苦挣钱交的学费给你们这么糟蹋，我他妈喝西北风去吧！”

李芳指着男人的鼻子，驳斥道：“你怎么能这么说他们？上梁不正下梁歪，你个做父亲的不树立一个榜样，你倒嫌弃起自己的儿子来了？真是臭不要脸！我和你还有帐没算完，你别给我转移话题！”

两人又开始吵嘴，方灿自动忽略了那些不干不净的话，径直走向自己的房间，把纸门拉得严严实实，终是屏蔽掉了七分的嘈杂。他扯开领带随手一丢，那布条便轻飘飘地落在了壁柜前的榻榻米上，壁门半开半合，上铺的位置弯出一双皎白如玉的小腿，光瘦的脚跟未穿袜子，隆出鸡蛋般的圆润，仿佛一握即碎。他见着了，竟爬上去，挤入两腿间的缝隙，用手支撑上身，出神地盯着少年平静的睡颜。

李龙馥睡得沉，呼吸却是轻的，一下一下地搔着方灿的鼻尖，面上的雀斑隐于暗处，嘴唇起了皲裂，皱得似干涸的河床，方灿见状俯上去，伸出舌头舔舐那些死皮，遂撬开牙关探进湿热的内里，两双唇就这么磨着、黏着，李龙馥唔了一声，睁开眼对向方灿的黑眸。

啪嗒，啪嗒，一颗泪珠从方灿眼里掉出来，再是两颗，三颗，全砸在李龙馥的睫毛上，盛住了，像是清晨草间的浮露，又抖下去，顺着眼尾的凹槽滑落。李龙馥抬手交住方灿的宽背，抓得衣料堆起了垄，一条一条向上跑着，跑出蜿蜒曲折的山脉，方灿顺势脱了上衣，关了壁门，霎时一片黑暗涌入，淹没了视觉，亦茂盛了其他感官，两具胴体着了火般地发烧、熔连，却淋出腥浓的汗，浇得四处灼潮，似要开出无数的欲冠。方灿紧捂着身下人的嘴， 体内的热流无穷无尽地传着，递着，烫得身下人唔唔吟哦，腰肢乱跳如鱼，眼里口里不断泌出涎水，湿得枕头手心泞腻不堪。

“不要离开我……不要离开我……不要离开我……”方灿在李龙馥耳畔近乎癫狂地重复着这一句，终是渐渐褪去清醒，卧睡在李龙馥的怀中。

—

新年将至，“大官山”每逢此时总会置办一场文艺演出，把帮里的帮外的但和帮内有“亲密关系”的人都聚集起来，敲锣打鼓，唱曲唠剧，能从傍晚一直闹到夜半，又一窝蜂地涌到河滩边，举头等那即将怒放的烟花。往年他们总在麻惠仁的麻将馆里张灯结彩，如今人去楼空，正愁没处落地，八儿提了一个想法，说中山堂附近有一剧院，平日专租给戏团轮用，场地不算太大，但也安设了将近五百的座位，对“大官山”来说绰绰有余。唯一需要斟酌的点在于，这地方属“中立地区”，若是“大官山”租借了，恐怕“二夭郎”那边的人要来挑事。帮内掂量了几天，最终采纳了八儿的方案，开始紧锣密鼓地筹备演出事项。

方灿被安排了填写邀请函的活。他的字本就端秀，经过抄经的历练更多了些雄奇，别人抄经是静心，他反而越抄越狂，兀自练起了书法，以前他是写楷体的，现在倒有了行书的韵味，一笔一划龙飞凤舞，字越发不似字，像起了古人醉酒后抒怀纸上的山水画。这日，晴光潋滟，天色大好，方灿和李龙馥一块在家，面对面坐着，一个边写作业边在卡片上填名字，一个边写作业边偷瞄对方的表情，方灿正艰难地分析某人繁体名字的笔画，李龙馥起身倾上前观摩，问他：

“这是啥字？笔画也太复杂了吧？”

“艳字，唉，明明姓氏那么简单，名字非要搞个难写难认的，一时半会还真辨不出来。”方灿抓耳挠腮地答。

“那我来帮哥，这样效率高些。”李龙馥作势要绕到方灿这来。

“帮啥？写你的作业去，还考不考日间部了？”方灿头也没抬地训他。

“我不想考了，我只想和哥待在一块，如果我白天去日间部了，那就没人陪哥了，我不想这样。”李龙馥努努嘴道。

方灿这时抬起了头，看到李龙馥湿漉着一双眼睛，心乱了阵，又摇摇头，说：“想啥呢你？写你的作业！”

李龙馥切了一声，耷拉坐下，侧头望向窗外的庭院。方灿见面前人没声了，偷偷盯了会，又腆张脸继续务活，专注地填了一阵，底下突然传来窸窸窣窣的声响，惊得他松了笔低头一看，赫然有顶乌黑的脑袋钻到了他两腿之间，一只手正解着他的裤链，链牙锈得卡住了拉头，两根手指便使劲一扯，漏出灰白布料包裹的鼓囊。

“你干什么！”方灿正欲止住李龙馥的动作，李龙馥却先一步拨下方灿的内裤握住了那根尚未勃发的东西，上下抚弄着，一双眸子水润润地盯着方灿的脸，嘴唇却剜起一抹淫邪的笑，呢喃道：“哥，我想做了。”

语毕他伸出舌头舔了一下柱身，那器物瞬间抖了抖，变得更加坚挺，舌尖贴着绽出的血管一路爬到龟/头处，对着粉红的嫩肉又是一阵轻舔，如小猫偷食糨糊，茎身的孔隙开始泌出清液，两片唇便含了上去，咂咂地吮吸，又啵地一声吐出，继续向下舔着茎柱的皮褶。

方灿被李龙馥搞得欲罢不能，却慢慢沉迷起唇舌赋予的快感，他恍然联想起对方更隐秘的那处，亦是像现在这般火热潮浊，又没那么磨人难耐，他呼哧呼哧地喘气，两眼死死地钉着李龙馥目眩神迷的脸。原本瓷白的面颊已然红透，就连雀斑都烧得红堂堂的，小口大张，费力地吞吐着性器，交合处隐约吹出些小气泡，又被艳丽的唇挤破，粘得柱身亮晶晶一片。

李龙馥再次吐出那根东西，近距离观察着，不经意地说了句：“哥的好大……吃都吃不完……”

方灿扯过李龙馥的衣领往外提，把整个人都摁在了书桌上，俯在李龙馥耳边低声说：“你自找的。”就脱了人的裤子扒下内裤，一双雪臀昭然而揭，色情地摇了几摇，立时在方灿心里掀起一袭猛浪，手指胡乱扩张一通便换成更粗硕的物器捅了进去，惹得身下人惊叫一声，自己捂着嘴沉吟起来。里头又烫又紧，夹得方灿差点交代了自己的子孙，方灿如牛一般喘着重气，握住那截窄腰由浅及深地抽动，一下一下地研碾敏感地带，直磨得李龙馥泪眼婆娑，浑身颤栗，克制不住地噢噢呻唤，整个人像被操开的牡丹，仿佛能滴出芬芳的花蜜。

方灿用力扇了下他的屁股，骂道：“小骚精！”又回想起两人之前的床事，自己明明信誓旦旦地说不会再碰他的，然而从麻子姐那回来之后一切都变了。那晚他近乎贪婪地啃噬着李龙馥的躯体，似要连肉带骨地一同剔去，过程自是残忍又放浪的，李龙馥热烈地迎合承受着，把尽数的激情都送给了他，让他也尽数失去了理智，最后两人依偎着一同睡去。第二天醒来，他几乎是第一时间爬下床冲去浴室洗了个澡，却怎么都擦洗不掉那种炎炽的触感，他觉得自己被关进了欲望的炼炉，火焰赤腾腾地燃着、沸着，他在炉子里不停地挣扎、呐喊，终是被烙下了不可磨灭的枷锁，牢牢桎梏着他的肉体和灵魂。

彷徨许久，一度用稀薄的理智浇灭渐趋燎原的火种，奈何杯水车薪，他连自己都拯救不了自己。他是恨的，恨这个弟弟操控了自己的原始本能，恨自己没能好好实践麻子姐的警语，彻底沦为了色欲的俘虏，但他又窥见了另一种极为强烈的感情，他没办法描摹其全貌，精神便不由自主地被牵引、被包裹，从中体会到了莫大的幸福与救赎，这是他未曾在其他人身上所发掘、所感受的。

或许这就是不同于亲情、不同于友情的爱情吗？如果真是这样的话，爱上了自己的弟弟，何等罪名才能让他心安理得地冠之如饴？两个僭越禁忌的罪人，又如何才能被世俗礼教所原谅所宽赦呢？或许现在的一切就是对他们的涅槃，以业火焚尽他们的七情六欲，最后只剩下虚空冰冷的躯壳，却无处安葬，只得继续混沌地过活。

百鬼狰狞，上帝无言。若这就是对他们的酷刑，他认栽了。

两人的疯狂颠翻了桌上的墨水，浓黑蓬蓬勃勃了一大片，溅了点子在他们脸上身上，手指一抹又划出道道流星，纸张被暗夜渲染，原先的白芒消失殆尽，只剩下两轮明月交映生辉。彼时灿亮的阳光泼进屋内，耀得周身升华起金色的浮尘，李龙馥抠扒着方灿的脊背，一双玉腿叉在方灿腰后，随震颤而荡出滚滚雪浪，素净的校服脏出斑斓的灰团，两人却全然不理会，于昼夜交织的罅隙中颠鸾倒凤，似要打乱时间重新排布，把所有的分秒都留予他们攀登顶峰再纵情跃下，一同摔得粉身碎骨。

“灿……灿……都给我……都给我……”李龙馥激动地叫唤，紧接着脑海里白光一闪，仰起头晕阙过去。

—

由于两人毫无克制的欢愉，摆在桌上的作业和邀请函通通面目全非，且没有任何补救的可能，方灿气得拧了拧李龙馥的鼻子，后者自知事挑得太过，脸红了一度，方灿瞅见也跟着害臊起来。两人就这么面红耳赤地端端走去学校，一路上隔得老远，嘴皮子都不敢动一下，生怕别人发现他们的秘辛，到了教室交不上作业，又挨班主任一顿训斥，嚷嚷着要再打电话给家长。

三人帮见方灿最近跟变了个人似的，脑子不太醒光，面色却是越发活泛，没了之前的鬼样，纷纷质问是不是背着他们泡Miss谈恋爱了，惹得方灿更是忸怩，随便编了个理由搪塞过去，八儿、城子、阿浩闻言你瞧瞧我我瞧瞧你，几双眼睛直冒凶光，方灿两手合十，低头哀声道：“唉，都快上课了，你们就别为难我了。”

又过了几日，“大官山”终于把方灿后来加工赶出的邀请函派发了出去，台北也有了迎新的氛围，闹市区到处张贴着“Happy New Year”的英文标画，人路过了总忍不住多看几眼，却不一定认得其上歪七八扭的字符。八儿打算在晚会上唱偶像猫王的曲子，方灿每日经过他家店铺，总能听到他精细又悠扬的歌声，不禁惊讶这人平时脾气怪虎的，唱起歌来倒蛮温柔动听，边诧异边入了迷，倏忽迎面背光走来一人，方灿眯了眼看，还没看清，那人却转身就跑，方灿忙追了上去，勒住那人后衣领，问：

“躲我做啥？鬼鬼祟祟的。”

李龙馥幽幽回头，笑得干涩，说：“没啥，没啥，我就路过。”

方灿没弄懂李龙馥的小九九，便和“大官山”的其他人一样盼来了文艺演出。当晚人多得热闹，男女老少济济一堂，既有孤苦伶仃也有拖家带口的，小孩的叫嚷充斥了大半个场馆，不少Miss特意打扮一番，有的化妆技术拙劣，粉擦得太过腮打得太重，脸浮得像刷了墙，身上的香更是稠浓得呛鼻，男生见着免不了窃窃指点。亦有鲜肤秀质的，草草涂个口红梳个头发就进来了，走起路来步步生莲，暗香飘逸，男生们的目光全提溜到那亭亭玉立的背影上，流下的口水仿佛能淌出一条河。

“大官山”也邀请了李龙馥，方灿本想和他一块来的，不料人老早就跑没了影，去别家打听也不闻其详，于是悻悻然独自踢了一路石子往剧院撵，现下正靠在门口的柱子一个一个地辨识穿堂的人，待了半天，过了多少男男女女算的清清楚楚，愣是没瞅见李龙馥的脸，从鼻腔里哼了一声，甩甩手也进了剧院。

他挑了个靠后的角落坐着，周围一圈都是冷冰冰的座位和空气，一至五排的位置则坐得满满当当，别人都巴不得挤在前头观看台上的表演，他却因为怄气没了兴致，仰起头数起天花板上的壁灯来。这时“啪”的一声，白光全灭尽了，四周陷入一片黑暗，人声陡然止息，又“咔”的一声，一束打光在舞台幕布上投出个圆团，如悬了饼月亮，接着幕布咻咻上窜，后头隐约现出人的剪影，那月亮便斜过去，照得人如披了件貂皮，一只手执着琴弓就开始拉弦，旋律逼促而从容，方灿闭眼听了会，顿感全身乏力，竟瞌睡过去。

他是被噼里啪啦的掌声给震醒的，睁眼迷怔了会，台下突然爆出起哄声，有人在喊八儿的名字，他就明白了接下来的情况，遂掐了手臂提起精神，两眼重新望向舞台中央，下一秒，八儿着着西装上台，后头还跟着一人，方灿登时整个人站了起来，心像拍皮球地嘣嘣乱跳，血液唆唆上涌，目光追随那人的身影，似要燃出火焰。

“各位晚上好！鉴于大部分人都知道我是谁，我就不做自我介绍了，不过我旁边这位嘞，我是必须要和大家介绍一下的，他的名字叫李龙馥，木子李，蛟龙的龙，用来形容香气的那个馥，怎么样？是个很不错的名字呢！那么今晚我就要和李龙馥一同为大家带来一首英文歌曲，名《无法不坠入爱河》，大家先给我们掌声暖暖场哇！”八儿对着话筒说罢，大家又开始鼓掌，声浪如能掀翻屋顶，帮内有人吹起了口哨，接着是更多的口哨声和叫好声，方灿也不自觉吼了一嗓子，李龙馥似听到了，朝他这望来。

黑暗中，两道视线交汇重叠，音乐的前奏响起，八儿先唱了几句，方灿听懂了大致的意思，嘴唇跟着念：

Only fools rush in，but I can't help falling in love with you……

下一段，李龙馥拿起话筒，接着唱道：

“Shall I stay——Would it be a sin——If I can't help falling in love with you——”

李龙馥尚处在变声期，平时说话闷沉，唱起歌来倒清亮，比八儿低粗些，另有一番风味。他边唱边望着方灿坐的角落，眼珠就没动过，方灿对上他的眸子，倏地一股热泪盈下，嘴却咧出排白牙，朝台上那人傻傻地笑。一曲结束，还没来得及鼓掌，后门被一脚踹开，“二夭郎”的人操着棍子酒瓶子嗷嗷大叫地冲上前，场内便乱成了一锅粥，一时间都分不清东南西北，瞎窜着瞎跳着瞎打着，脏话咒骂从人的嘴里蹦出来，末了还不忘啐口唾沫，一个拳头揍上左脸，再一巴掌扇了右脸，又踢向人的交裆，夺过棍子囫囵敲击一通，咚咚当当的像在闹岁除。李龙馥木在台上不知所措，突然被人拽了胳膊往外飞奔，冲过那一浪浪汹涌的波涛，投进深黑静默的夜里。

方灿抡块砖头使力拍着某辆自行车的锁，拍开了，人先跨上座，叫李龙馥坐在后面，等李龙馥坐稳了，卖力蹬起踏板，沿坡道骑了出去。李龙馥扶着方灿的腰，噗嗤了声，后再也憋不住，放声大笑起来，方灿听到他在后头笑，也不由自主勾起嘴角，问：

“啥时开始准备的？竟然瞒我瞒得天衣无缝，你们真行！”

“也就练了一周多吧，我专门趁哥不在家的时候去找八儿的。”

方灿闻言想起那时自我逃避的窝囊样，莫名有些愧疚，又说：“这样，唱的不错，发音还挺准。”

李龙馥搂紧了方灿的腰，说：“哥要是喜欢，我天天唱给你听。”

方灿脸一热，“好好好，你唱我就听，现在去哪？回家吗？还是别的地方？”

“去江滩那边吧，不是说会有烟花吗？”

“去就去，坐稳咯！”

两人的嬉笑声和轮胎的轱辘声一同漾在孤寂的夜里，偶有人家挑了灯火出来查探，便能望到一对模样并不相似的兄弟一前一后地坐在自行车上，如风一般呼啸而过，他们身上穿了洗旧的校服，鲜白的衣摆簌簌翻飞，像是鸟的羽翼，即将腾空翱翔。他们骑过平缓的马路，骑下颠簸的河堤，连人带车跌在茫茫的河滩上，沙子黏了满头满身，彼此看对方的窘样互乐了会，又交在一起狂热地接吻、做爱，李龙馥疼得哭出了声，被方灿吻去眼角的泪水，瞳孔里便绽出绚烂的烟花，唰地一下又是一朵，淋得夜空亮起紫绿，亮起赤橙，亮起金兰，不断地消亡又盛放。

方灿在烟火最茂密的时刻朝李龙馥喊，小馥，小馥，我们逃吧，等我们都长大成人了，就离开这，去到一个没有任何干扰的地方，在那里过一辈子，过到我们都老了，死了，然后葬在一起，永不分离——

李龙馥呜呜地点头，吻上了方灿的唇。

待两人蓬头垢面地回到家，大人早已睡下，于是蹑手蹑脚地摸黑进了浴室，开了灯又是一阵厮磨，甚至撞翻了门边的痰盂，叮叮咣咣的有些刺耳，两人定了会又搂在一起，唇瓣就要相贴，这时门口传来一声尖叫，喝道：“你们在做什么？！”

两人赶紧朝门口看去，父亲和李芳穿了睡袍僵在门外，瞠目结舌，脸色惨白，方灿旋即听见山崩地裂的轰鸣。


	9. Chapter 9

11

晌午预备开伙的当儿，刘常青正拾掇碗筷，手没拿稳，一瓷盘子溜下来摔在地上碎了，裂出两个大小相一的半圆。她呀了声，觉得不太吉利，一边碎碎平安地念叨，一边矮下身捡起地上的疙瘩，人还恍神着，听见背后传来声呼唤，“刘姨，刘姨，您在不？”方回过头，见是方灿直立在半开半掩的门前，头戴圆顶帽，脸上贴着纱布，着崭新的水兵服，蓝白的色调此刻被阳光镀上一层金辉，显得人形虚飘。

刘常青又哎了声，忙招呼人进来，“是阿灿啊，这个点找我做啥？吃饭没？要不要在我这里吃点？我刚准备开饭来着。”

方灿踏进来，摇摇头说：“不用了，我在这待一会就要走了。刘姨，我来这趟是向您告别的，我准备去台东当兵了，今天下午的火车。”

刘常青听到这，怔了怔，上前替他抚平衣臂上的褶，说：“不错啊，阿灿出息咯，要去当兵咯。”却冒了泪花，硬憋着，复道：“去台东哪个地方？”

方灿答：“火烧岛附近。”

刘常青瞳孔震了下，惊诧道：“怎么会去那里？阿灿，你明着和我说，发生什么事了？怎么人好好的突然要去当兵？还是去的火烧岛，我们现在都不这么叫它了，我们都说那里是……”

“绿岛监狱，这我知道。”方灿岔开她的话，“刘姨，对不起，我没办法和您详说事情的前因后果，我只有一个请求，我不在的这段时间，我希望您能多多关照我弟弟。”

他眼神坚定，瞳仁里似有火在烧，刘常青瞧着，轻叹了声，转身走到饭桌边一木凳坐下，说：“你不愿意讲，我也大概猜到了是怎么一回事，毕竟台北就这么旮旯地方，风逮着缝了就呼呼地往外灌，就算你不张扬，别人也能听风声而知道个十之六七。阿灿，别怪刘姨多嘴，你这个弟弟，若生在乱世，是要亡国的。”

方灿闻言捏紧拳头，额头鼓出一个疙瘩包，悻悻道：“你们都这么弹嫌他，他就没半点好了吗？这世上坏人多的是，为何非要抓住他不放呢？为何大家都要把他联想成褒姒苏妲己那样的人物？为何不去指责那些十恶不赦的大人？您也说过，豺狼当道，恶鬼当街，人活在这世上，或多或少都做过错事，只不过心中有杆秤，每个人的度量衡不一样罢了，有的人犯事小，不至于到严惩的地步，却还是在心里愧疚了一辈子，有的人犯事大，锒铛入狱十余载，出来了照样作奸犯科。”

“李龙馥他的确做错了事，可他的所作所为相比杀人放火，又算得了什么？还有牡丹园里的那些人，世人都骂他们变态，骂他们神经病，因为世人觉得同性恋是有罪的，是不合道德的，是不可饶恕的，可他们不也是夜里脱了裤子和异性行那事吗？都是欢欢爱爱的东西，怎么就非要定个三六九等呢？我搞不懂，同性恋究竟做错了什么，为什么从古至今都这么不受人待见呢？他们无非也是像异性恋一样，追求自己所喜欢的所热爱的啊……”

刘常青表情沉重了些，说：“阿灿，以你这个年纪，能明白这些事，说明你成熟了，看的更长远了，但你也必须清楚，这是一个男人主宰的社会，也是一个异性恋霸权的社会，人在这样的社会环境下生存，很多事都由不得自己，不得不依社会规范行事，否则就会被世人所排斥、所唾弃、所辱骂。女人在这个社会上都被低估了，被贱看了，更何况那些更边缘更少数的群体呢？单单有颗强大的内心是不够的，个体的火热并不能温暖这个世界的冰冷，就算现在是和平年代了，历史遗留问题终归是历史遗留问题，没个几十年，几百年，甚至更久的时间都难以解决的。”

“我知道……我知道……可是……可是我爱他啊！我知道这是错误的，是有罪的，但我还是……我还是……”

我还是无可救药地爱上了他。爱明明是那么神圣且自由的东西，却被世俗冠上了莫须有的罪名，我生在这世上，没有任何人规定我要去爱谁，或者谁来爱我，可当我爱上了我认为是对的人，世俗却不允许我爱他。我想抵抗，想僭越，奈何个体之力太过渺小，根本无法改变约定俗成的现状。方灿忆起那个轰烈又悲哀的夜晚，他和李龙馥两人被赶到客厅中央，父亲操着皮带狠狠抽在他们身上，李龙馥白皙的肉肤一唰一唰地绽出道道血痕，人却没哭，双眸映射出雪亮的光芒。他把李龙馥紧紧护在怀里，背上早已红红紫紫地发肿，耳边响彻着男人的骂声和女人的哭声，可他的眼里只有李龙馥，只有对方尚未哭泣的面容，以及微张的嘴不断传递给他的唇语———

哥哥，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……

刘常青长叹道：“阿灿，光有爱是不够的，会有太多太多的东西使纯粹的爱变质，等你以后有了自己的家庭，就会慢慢明白这一点。你现在多大了？十七岁？你上学晚，现在才九年级，我十七岁那会都快读大学咯。我那时啊，其实也像你一样，以为有了爱就什么都可以不管不顾，要我上刀山下火海我都愿意，可后来我才知道，我以为我的爱是伟大的，可在旁人看来根本不值一提。因为他们并不会理解你，并不会感同身受，说白了，你持有这样的爱，也只是感动自己罢了。”

“当你真正有能力维持并浇灌这样的爱时，你反而失去了原本的激情，失去了再次热爱的冲动。”

方灿落了眼泪，说：“如果别人都像您说的这样，那么他们根本不配爱人。”

刘常青复起身上前，伸手捏了捏方灿的脸，皱眉道：“你呀真是倔！你这眉眼像你爸，性子倒是像极了你妈！不说这些丧气话了，待会被屋里那几个听到又要说我嘴毒哩。哎，你还不知道吧，方蕊年轻那会可爱闹事了，小学初中班上的女生就数她最皮嘞，模样爷们兮兮的，爬树逃课干架都做过，女生都嘴她男人婆，她倒是受男生喜欢，收了好几个哥们做小跟班呢，就更遭女生嫉恨了。上了高中她反而收敛许多，人也爱打扮了，本来就眉清目秀的，稍微捯饬一下便能吸引不少男生，当然那会追我的人也多，我倒不羡慕她，就是觉得人都会长大成熟的，直到她遇到你父亲，才完完全全地变了个人。”

“以前的她多大咧啊，又张扬又耀眼，可自从跟了你父亲，人变得越来越沉静，心思细腻不少，话却是越来越少了，和我们这些老友聚会的时候，表面上挂着笑，嘴弯着就是不说一句话，我私底下也关心过她，她却和我说没事，说自己好得很健康得很。可她还是郁郁而终了，原本鲜鲜活活的生命，就这么被岁月和感情腐朽了，她在你父亲身上耗费了一生，换来的只有墓志铭上冷冰冰的那两行字，还冠冕堂皇地说什么‘爱妻方蕊’，我呸！他要是爱她，会让她落得这个地步吗？她也真是傻，那么心甘情愿地贡献自己的爱意，没料到男人变了心，她仍默默无闻地陪伴在他身边。现在又不是什么封建社会了，离个婚多大点事，大不了我接济她，我这虽然寒碜了些，但不愁吃不愁住，她要是离了婚，争取到了你的抚养权，我就是养你们一辈子我都愿意！”

方灿听到这，忍不住笑了一声，说：“您还真是煞费苦心。”

刘常青朝他甩甩手，说：“那可不，这世上除了方家老小，还有谁最关心她？当然数我刘常青了，哎，你这会急着走不？不急就来房间里，我给你看张照片。”

方灿摇摇头说不急的，刘常青便把他往主卧里带，让方灿在旁边等着，自己低头翻找起靠墙的五斗柜来。过了会，她找出一个生锈的铁盒，上面还印着老上海的护肤品宣传画，画中的女郎早已面迹模糊，单留亭亭身姿。刘常青用手抹了抹积灰的盒盖，小心翼翼地起开，从里头拿出张更老旧的相片，对方灿道：“你看，这是我们学生时代的合影，那会照相条件没现在好，我站得腰酸背疼，脸都僵了，方蕊反而能忍，笑得多灿烂啊。”

方灿接过那张照片仔细瞅着，背景尽着浅灰，并无特别之处，中央一左一右分别站着方蕊和刘常青，皆穿牡丹暗绣的紧身旗袍，乌发整齐地盘绾，妆容统一地精致，一个含笑一个挂笑，看得出点情绪上的区别。方蕊面貌没旁人浓艳，却像刚出水的芙蓉，叫人赏心悦目，方灿盯着阿母的脸，不由自主地微笑起来。

“怎么样？好看吧？你说刘姨我是不是风韵犹存？”问罢自个开始搔首弄姿，直瞅得方灿挤眉弄眼，她使劲拍了下方灿的肩膀，骂道：“嘿你这瓜娃子还不给我点面子！”

两人就这么说说笑笑了阵，方灿示意要离开了，刘常青也不留他下来吃饭，把人送到门口，对他说：“前几年我们村也有户人家送走儿子到台东当兵的，不知现在混到什么程度了，那户人家姓徐，儿子好像叫‘彰彬’的，据说以前混帮派，也是犯了什么事才受发落。阿灿，你到那边了多多保重，若是遇到了这个徐彰彬，可以互相认识照应着，有个伴也不至于日子过得太艰苦。好了，我也不多说什么了，免得耽误你赶火车，你路上注意安全，带的东西够吗？还缺什么？要不要我给你些现钱？”

方灿对她深鞠一躬，说：“谢谢您，我不需要您给我什么，我只求您帮忙照顾好我弟弟。”

刘常青抬手刮了下他的鼻梁，说：“知道了知道了，照顾个人有什么难的，我回头就和你父亲说，从现在起，李龙馥算我半个刘家的人，谁敢欺负他我就和谁急。”

方灿心怀感激，点头致谢后转身离去，刘常青在后头凝望他的背影，阳光把他身上的蓝白晒得飘渺，恍然间，她貌似看到了一个活蹦乱跳的女生，留着齐耳短发，一撮衣摆插进高腰长裤，正边回头边叫她的名字———

常青，常青，快点跟上呀———

一股热泪从她眼底盈出，她望着那身影离她渐行渐远，投入一汪金色的海洋，良久，她自言自语道：他很勇敢，你会为有这样的儿子而自豪的。花蕊易谢，树木常青，要是我当初也这么勇敢就好了……

—

方灿靠在候车厅的长椅发呆，头上拱着破败的屋顶和黯淡的壁灯，从那几方粗糙的玻璃天窗朝外望去，天空一尽澄澈的蓝，几乎不见几朵稠云，蓝得有些寂寞。还有一刻钟的时间，他就要坐上前往台东的火车，离开这个他一度想要逃避却留下了太多回忆的城市，脑海里滚过从小到大的过往，却都不及这半年以来的种种鲜明刻骨，他想起与李龙馥初见的时候，对方怯生生的模样溶在大雨里，可怜兮兮的，他那时还不待见他，却还是在朝夕相处的过程中泥足深陷。李龙馥的音容笑貌就这么在眼前一晃一晃地过着，他的眼里已经容不下其他的东西，他甚至没有同那些朋友道别，没有再去信义路上看那凋零枯谢的常春藤，没有走到淡水河沿边眺望对岸的广袤无垠，便拖执简单的行李，搭乘午班的大巴，径直前往了市中心的火车站。

现下他已经没有什么可留念、可惦记的了，他所拥有的一切终是被他亲手握碎了，他终于可以轻装上阵，安安静静地抵达下一个地方，哪怕怀揣着满腔遗憾，他也深深地清楚，回不去了。于是他提起行囊，一步一步地朝月台走去，推开厚重的玻璃木门，清冷的风呼了上来，吹乱他鬓角的发，火车的鸣笛声由远及近，细浪般向前推着，又在他面前停住了，呜呜地喘息，节节车厢的侧门开启，陆陆续续有乘客上车下车，他仍立在原地，回头望了眼候车室的大门，像画一样静在那儿，遂低头笑了笑，踏上了厢门前的台阶。

“哥————！”

这声撕心裂肺的呐喊让他立刻怔住，他再次回过头，看见李龙馥被几个保安围着，正欲挤开候车室的大门，他赶紧跑下台阶，重新回到站台上，而李龙馥这时也强行突破了包围，撞开那扇木门，直朝他这冲来，下一秒，两人紧紧相拥，热泪洒了肩膀一片，他在李龙馥耳边不停地念着：小馥，等我回来，等我回来，到时我带你一起离开，等我回来……

好，我答应你，你一定要回来，不要抛下我，不准抛下我……

两人相依许久，彼此泣不成声，就连本应维持秩序的保安都不忍打搅这对即将分别的兄弟，一直到火车又开始鸣笛，他们终于恋恋不舍地分开，互望对方红肿的眼睛，皆绽出一个温柔的笑容。方灿觉得锁骨处凉凉的，低下头一看，发现一枚戒指穿了链条吊在他的胸前，正随着日光的散射而耀出一道银白，如弯了轮月亮，他复抬起头，双眸湿润地盯着面前的人，听见对方说：

在你的脖子上戴上我的戒指。To tell the world I'm yours.

他在他额前印上一吻，转身登上火车。

方灿于靠窗的位置坐好，瞥见李龙馥还站在原地，眼睛向他望来，接着，火车缓缓驶动，他和李龙馥的距离渐渐拉长，李龙馥突然跑了起来，追赶他所在的那节车厢，他也立起身，朝火车末尾跑去。两人透过一扇扇飞驰而过的玻璃窗无声地交流，视线始终重叠着，方灿偶尔撞到硬座的边角，顾不了疼痛与四周诧异的目光，卖力地继续奔跑，试图追上那越来越远的面孔。

最后，方灿在终点处停了下来，世界被门窗切割成小小的四方形，他看到李龙馥也跑到了站台尽头，边呼哧地喘气边目送他离去，两行眼泪从他眼珠里滚落，碎了一地水星子，而李龙馥也皱了一张脸，放肆地哭着，双膝跪到了地上，又被人拽着胳膊拉起身，一挪一挪地拖了回去。

他哭得多伤心啊，终是凝缩成一个小点，消失在了他的整个世界里。


	10. Chapter 10

12

台东的气候要比台北燥热，加之几乎三面环海，空中总是飘着股潮味，不算腥咸，也不够清新，太阳一毒辣，空气更加湿闷，人便哗哗地流汗，用毛巾擦了晒干，编线上能结出颗颗晶亮的盐粒。而距县城约莫三十多公里的外海，簇拥着一群破碎狭仄的岛屿，在地图上必须用放大镜看了才能摸出大致的轮廓，火烧岛便是其中之一。传闻古时有对夫妻居住此岛，丈夫常年务水，妻子则于家中劳作，日子过得简朴幸福，不料某次丈夫出海迟迟未归，妻子心系丈夫安危，便一把火烧了整座岛屿，意图给丈夫指示归家之路。大火连绵多日，红光如霞映耀四方，直至草木燃尽，光秃成炭，丈夫仍未归来，妻子悲痛万分，遂跳海殉夫，故而得名“火烧岛”。

传说终归是传说，顶多再给这座岛的由来与历史添上几笔浪漫。单看火烧岛的自然环境，也叫人心旷神怡，珊瑚礁丛密布浅海地段，海水蓝的通透，可见其下柔软的金沙与碧翠的海草，偶有鱼群游摆而过，状似飘摇的彩带，又被白嫩的浪花撞散，岛上则多生灌丛，再往高处是常绿阔叶林，栖息着野生梅花鹿，人若是行于其中，便能体会古人“乱花渐欲迷人眼”之感叹。然在这方原住民不过三千的“世外新乡”内，关押着上千名“政治犯”，大多都是五十年代发落至此，台湾当局为严巡细察，不疏不漏，专门部署海陆空三军镇守维和，时至今日，虽难免小型暴动，大体局面仍安如磐石，甚至暗含森严冷煞的恐怖之气。

“明月号”军舰负责巡视岛屿北面，正对岛上的六边形监狱，若从甲板处持望远镜瞭望对岸，甚至能窥见犯人居住的房舍和放风的水泥地，皆被高耸的铁网隔离围堵。每逢清晨午后，狱中聒起哔哔的警铃，穿着陋薄的囚犯便三三两两地步至室外，在狱警的监视下进行短暂的自由活动，或聚众打诨，或窃窃私谈，其中不乏寂寞难耐的鸳鸯，逃过督查相会于隐蔽角落，不容分说地搂在一起把嘴儿亲得咂吧响。

监狱好歹还有男女比例，船上则完全是一和尚庙，几十号精力旺盛的小年轻齐聚一堂，虽未如佛门那般每日参禅打坐，斋戒净身，欲念熏心而不得宣泄的苦行已与前者并无本质区别。时常有水兵撑在甲板围栏上，望白云不是云，望成了女人的倩影，看海岛不是岛，看成了女人的乳房，瞅碧水不是水，瞅成了女人的青裳，接着长吁短叹一通，掏口袋寻烟盒，才发现连根卷烟都莫得，遂呸口痰到海里，转身继续务正事去了。

这船自然也是一个小社会，有等级和制度，偏偏舰长上校是典型的资本主义思想，爱搞西方科层制那套，尤其注重头衔职称，划分各级专属空间不说，还要求士级以下的新兵必须认全不同肩章所代表的军衔，凡是见到领导，一要敬标准军礼，二要咬字清晰、铿锵有力、连姓氏带职级地问好，否则就是对军纪的违逆，对上级的不敬。先前有几个初来乍到的小伙不懂这条规矩，人还没认全，便调配到锅炉房待了七天七夜，出来时人焦成了黑炭，洗澡能搓下几斤浑泥，再安排晨练，每天在日头底下站两个时辰的军姿，腰杆端直，汗流浃背，还不许歇息，脸上渐渐长出了晒斑，一如纲纪深深地烙刻于心。

纵使上校如此严苛，船员仍分化出了三拨人，一类是对上校阿谀奉承的，一类是暗戳戳与上校对着干的，还有一类自成一派，但凡前两者闹矛盾了，都与其毫无干系。军舰实行轮班制，除开必要的劳动时间，甲板上往往人迹罕至，大伙多爱躲在舱内吃烟闲聊，领导一来视察便赶紧把烟掐了藏到鞋垫脚处，待人走了，又脱了鞋拾起烟屁股，也不嫌脏，就着纸媒重新抽起来。唯独一人常立于船头的位置，默默眺望远方醒目的白色高墙，大太阳底下仍竖直张背，汗珠密密麻麻布了额头也不抹拭，两根手指夹条纸烟，偶尔吸上一口，酝酿个几秒再一丝丝地吐出。

这人着实古怪。肩章的图案指明了他的身份，少校的军衔，估摸也混了个十五年才晋升至此，平日寡言少语，表情平淡如水，有下级对他毕恭毕敬地招呼了，也只是微微点头，并不回话，而历经长期出海的军旅生涯，他的皮肤被晒得黝黑，毛毛糙糙地遍布粗麻状的干纹，使得整张脸看起来凶煞可畏，一双凌眸吊着眼皮，瞳仁似墨，自带三分眼白，盯人如盯猎物。他烟瘾不算大，别人抽烟一炷香的功夫，他能三炷香分开地烧，烟也不是抽完的，而是一点一点燃完的，剩大半截烟灰吊着，抖几下才能抖干净。

他就一个人在甲板上端着，成了柱子，成了灯塔，卯时上工的水兵出了内舱，见他已经到位了，身板在哗哗的晨风中纹丝不动，子时下班的水兵打着呵欠踱回宿舍，他还蹴在那儿，香烟的火光在暗夜里分外显眼。船员自知这位姓徐的干部性子怪癖，却听闻其事迹卓异，曾亲自抓捕共匪残党，镇压绿岛暴乱，原本也只是台北一名不见经传的混混，自服役后仕途顺利，节节攀登，逐步爬到了今天的地位，故而对之肃然起敬，又不敢贸然拜谒，只得暗暗远观。

方灿窝缩在墙角注视着男人的背影，眼睛被日光晃得难受，稍眨眨视野里便糊了一疙瘩白，正揉眼皮，这时一声叫唤响在耳边，“上等兵，划水呢？”遂转头看去，见一水兵蹲在他旁边，一双大眼睁得水灵，不偏不倚地瞅他，他认出这是学员小玉，心脏快速跳了几下。对方看他回过神，又笑了笑，起身拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“今晚岛上放淡水，可以去冲澡咯。”

方灿目送小玉回了舱内，再往船头望去，男人仍矗在那，脊背挺得像旗杆。

是夜，黑幕泼了星点子，几艘军舰排成一列停靠在岛屿沿岸，水兵纷纷下船，组成方阵朝岛上临时搭建的军供站行去，方灿半路提说忘拿了东西，在领队不耐的神情下折返，一个人偷偷摸去了礁石滩，坐在某块相对平整的巨石上聆听涛声。四周黑得单一，唯有辨声才能分得出层次，他觉得那些翻滚的浪在为他读秒，一下一下，敲出他对往事的追忆，沉湎了阵，复撑起身离开这片嶙峋。路上开始有队伍回船，他逆着人流快步前进，待他终于到了澡堂，周围已空寂无人，遂呼出口气，掀开门帘投入腾腾雾气当中。

距他十点方向的地方现出一抹雪白，他愣怔了下，侧过头没再望去，边脱衣服边走到一花洒底下，把脏衣和装了换洗衣物的袋子挂好，接着扭开旋钮，登时大喇喇的温水倾泻而出，浇得他闭上双眼，任凭水瀑拍打自己的身体。偶有淡水流入口中，仍裹着咸味，不过水质相比船上的要好太多，他贪婪地灌了几口，隐约察觉到身旁有人，心下一惊，忙关了水，用手胡乱抹着脸，试图睁眼瞧瞧情况。

“毛巾在这。”旁人把毛巾搭在他肩上，他接过蹭了蹭脸，把脸蹭干净了，才抬眼看向来者。小玉正靠在墙上好整以暇地打量他，下半身围着浴巾，上身则光溜透红，凝着薄薄的水珠，腰身纤细，几乎不见棱角，面堂经淋浴更显水润，颧骨零星碎着雀斑，让方灿联想起一位故人。

“没想到我的直觉还挺准的，你应该是同吧？不然也不会拖到这么晚才来。”

方灿防备地挪了挪身子，说：“我不知道你在说什么，我刚刚回船上拿忘带的东西，所以现在才……”

“嗐，你就别骗我了，我第一眼见到你就觉得你是，只是一直没机会证实罢了，这下倒让我逮个正着。说吧，你和男人睡过吗？”

方灿没料到对方的发言如此直白，一时间不知该如何回话。

“没有吗？可惜了，不过正好，我会，我可以教你。”说罢竟走上前欲图抓住方灿的胳膊。

“你干什么！”方灿猛地后退，脚一滑跌坐在地上，小玉趁势跨在他身上，一只手就要抓住他那根东西，他使劲拍开对方，大吼道：“给我住手！否则别怪我不客气！”

小玉见他反应这么大，站起来切了一声，又居高临下地望他，说：“既如此，平时就不要偷看我，我最讨厌伪君子，尤其是像你这种面相纯良的，干起事来又扭扭捏捏，姑娘家都比你痛快。这里的人孤男寡男的谁没个性需求，打一炮彼此都能爽活，又不会怀孕，你倒好，送上嘴边的肉不吃，装什么清高呢？别告诉我你在家乡有相好，有相好又怎样？你在这不混个八年十年还想回去吗？这里可不是什么台北花莲，没有玉盘珍馐伺候你，有的只是一堆饥渴的单身汉，憋久了甚至不惜对同类下手。你难道没发觉吗？同船好几个小生都如狼似虎地偷瞄你呢，指不定现在的戏码之后还会上演几次，到时可别怪我没提醒你。”

方灿被他说懵了，又觉得莫名其妙，皱眉道：“你们趟你们的浑水，别把我搅进来。”

小玉冷笑一声，说：“到时可不是你想不想的问题了，总之我话撂在这，识相的话就和我做个样子，对我俩都有好处。”

方灿问：“为什么是我？”

小玉又噗笑一声，答：“你长得帅，看起来不太聪明，而且，我觉得你好像对徐彰彬有兴趣。”

这是方灿第三次从别人嘴里听到“徐彰彬”这三个字。先是还在台北时，刘姨向他草草提说了这人，再是台东军校里，同辈聊天时不经意地带过，等他一个月前发配到“明月号”上了，碍于不成文的规定，没有一人敢直呼那位徐少校的大名，而现下小玉如此自然地脱口而出，倒加深了他心中的疑惑，于是追问道：“你和徐少校很熟吗？”

小玉突然蔫了嘴，没再吭声。良久，他转身离去，边走边对方灿道：“刚刚说的都不要声张，不然我就举报你强奸我。至于做样子的事，你可以考虑一下，我这会暂时没有伴，想找我就来敲我宿舍门，你也知道是哪间，敲四下，然后我们在储藏室碰面。”

“你就这么出去？”方灿从后面望他光裸的脊背，喉骨轱辘滚了几下。

“……”小玉无言，遂退回来把衣服穿好，又愤愤瞪了方灿几眼，把自己的浴巾甩到方灿头上，说：“洗干净了还给我。”便匆匆走了。

方灿取下头顶的浴巾，瞅见上面灰色的水迹，无奈地笑了笑，起身又冲了会澡，也着好衣服出门。

他在回去的路上隐约瞧见监狱那边发着亮，幽幽的像是鬼挑了灯出来夜行，兀自打个哆嗦，小跑着到了码头前，又看见小玉和站岗的水兵正在那扯皮，具体吵些什么他没听清，小玉往他这一望，突地笑起来，朝他招手，大喊：“你咋这么慢嘞，快过来！”

待他走到小玉旁边，小玉竟然捞过他肩膀，对那水兵说：“我和他约来着，所以迟回来了，兵哥哥，你就放我们进去吧~”语气娇俏，俨然不似方才气势汹汹，水兵瞬间红了脸，低头骂娘，挥挥手放他们过了。

方灿一头雾水地被小玉带着，半途清醒了些，问：“刚刚是怎么回事？你不是早就回来了吗？”

小玉这时放开了手，有些嫌弃地说：“怎么？我自己一个人搞不给啊？你甭管那么多，我的浴巾呢？”抬眼瞥见方灿的袋子，作势要夺。

方灿侧身一闪，没让对方得逞，说：“急啥？今晚时间多着呢，你不是要我考虑一下做样子的事吗？子时一过我们就在储藏室见，我就不去敲你的门了，你还要浴巾的话就得来。”

小玉拿眼瞪他，咬牙切齿地哼了声，大摇大摆地向前走了，留他一个人在后头慢悠悠地厮跟。方灿这才注意到小玉腰间挂了个小包，鼓鼓囊囊的不知装了些啥。待两人都回到船上，甲板罕见地集了放风的水兵，有的抬头望那浓郁的夜色，嘴巴张着数星星，数了一遍又一遍，有的三五成群公开聊荤，什么黄籍色典的原话都拿出来卖弄一通，引得身边的人嘿嘿淫笑，方灿见难得氛围热闹，没有领导关涉，遂倚靠在栏杆上笑着旁观，觉得自己仿佛回到了在台北的那段日子，不由自主地哼起歌来。这时方灿又在人群中捕捉到小玉的身影，对方左顾右盼地擦过旁人，鬼鬼祟祟的，往船头那去了，方灿见状悄悄跟上，隔了几米观望，见对方走到徐少校跟前，递了个东西过去。

方灿登时心里咯噔一下，灰溜溜地转身跑了。

午夜，值班的水兵一倾一倾地打怔，方灿趁机溜过巡查来到了储藏室门前。这地平日不开，门牢牢上锁，里头存放着诸多杂物，既有干粮罐头亦有刚需用品，方灿不知小玉为何选这个地，正诧异着，肩膀被轻拍了一下，小玉鱼一样窜到他身前，手里显摆一串钥匙，叮铃叮铃的声响还挺清脆，他听见对方说：“有什么进去谈，总不能在这处办事吧？”

语毕小玉插钥匙旋开门锁，推开了，门发出嘎嘎的噪音，两人迅速闪了进去，“嘣”地把门关上，差点被转角的水兵发现，那水兵听见动静探出个头来，见走道内空无一人，还以为闹了鬼，扑扑噔噔地逃走了。两人趴在门上确认脚步声渐渐远了，彼此相视一笑，小玉说：“没想到今晚这么刺激的，说吧，找我何事？是因为徐少校吗？”

方灿却问：“你为啥会有这里的钥匙？”

小玉答：“人在外头混总要有点生存技能嘛，这钥匙是我从上校那边偷的，呵，这老色鬼，一吃大烟就不省人事了，还想揩我油，哪天我就拿刀剁了他的毬！”

方灿惊道：“上校竟然是那种人吗？”

小玉不屑地说：“你以为？这船上豺狼多的是呢，你才刚来，暂时还没发现，那些领导干部一个比一个龌龊的，私吞公家都算小事了。监狱偶尔会来女人，长得白净的都关在一个牢房里，隔段时间就洗身打扮好送到军供的帐篷里，和军官们行那事呢，还有更恶心人的，我说出来怕把你吓着，还是不说了。”

方灿着实听得额头堆了疙瘩，又问：“那徐少校呢？应该是最清白的吧？”

小玉闻言敲了他一个毛栗子，说：“那当然，你别把徐彰彬和那些人混为一谈。你不知道，徐彰彬他以前在台北可是二夭郎的呢，二夭郎知道不？台北最有名的帮派之一，那会可是国民党的地下情报组织呢，只不过现在没落了，都是一群小屁孩在过家家……”小玉说着说着噤了声，意识到自己多嘴，又补充道：“唉，我今天怎么回事，怎么说了这么多不该说的话，上等兵，我警告你，这些都不准传出去，要是害徐彰彬出事，我第一个找你算账！”

方灿反而被这一连串信息整得心脏狂跳，顾不得对方后续的话，忙掰过人的肩膀质问道：“他是二夭郎的？那你呢？你也是二夭郎的吗？”

小玉被他问得不明所以，还是大大方方地说：“是啊，我和他都是二夭郎出来的呢，倒是你，怎么这么好奇？难不成你也混帮派的吗？该不会是我们对头吧？”

方灿松了手，一字一句道：“我是大官山的。”

小玉顿时警惕起来，向后退了一步，说：“呵，没想到冤家路窄，竟能在这里碰上。”

方灿说：“你别误会，我并无恶意，这里又不是台北，没必要把那边的恩怨带到这来，我只是想了解一些事情。”

小玉问：“什么事？你就那么确定我会告诉你？”

方灿兀自问了下去：“你认识黄铉辰吗？”

小玉听到这个名字，愣怔了会，淡淡道：“我还以为你会问些什么更奇怪的问题。当然认识了，他人就在我们对面，岛上关着呢。”

方灿听闻，浑身冒出冷汗，缓了会又问：“啥时关进去的？”

小玉掐指算了算，说：“十几年了吧。徐彰彬在这多久他也就关了多久，这下你满意了吗？窥探别人的私事很有趣吧？”

方灿皱眉道：“还不是你告诉我的？”

小玉却闭上眼睛，从鼻间叹出一声，嘀咕道，待那么久又有什么意思呢，反正迟早要死的，声音细如蚊呐，方灿没听清内容，他便伸了个懒腰，打着呵欠说：“罢了，我困了，今晚真没意思，平平白白多了个死对头，回去睡觉吧，明天还要早起呢。”

方灿想起方才在甲板上看到的那幕，却不好再开口追问，同小玉道谢之后正欲离开，又被对方叫住：“我的浴巾呢？”

方灿上下摸了摸，讪讪道：“我忘拿了。”

—

自此之后，方灿对小玉和徐彰彬留了心眼，时常偷偷观察两人的行为和交集。岛上每隔十天放淡水，亦是士兵们得以喘息的时日，方灿注意到小玉总会找各种理由避开大伙活动，时常等人烟散了才晃进澡堂，除此之外去了哪见了什么人不得而知，唯一能确定的便是小玉上船后会第一时间去找徐彰彬，递交给对方一样东西，徐彰彬接过后也不急着处理，而是站在甲板上继续吃烟。

与此同时，方灿也注意到上校对徐彰彬态度不佳，原因竟出在小玉。小玉曾在岛上关押过一段时间，后经证实是国党卧底，破例放了出来，发配到“明月号”上做炊兵，加之伶牙俐齿，长相秀气，被不少水兵虎视眈眈，奈何有徐彰彬罩着，没人敢耍闲痞泼赖。绿岛山上有块隐蔽的罂粟地，小玉趁着下船的机会去那里采花炮制大烟，再兜售给船员，赚了不少黑钱，某次交易时被上校抓个正着，带到徐彰彬跟前兴师问罪，不料徐彰彬沉静地吐了口烟，说：

“前几天我翻了下账本，上头明明白白写着本季度分配了烟酒各四箱，今儿我去仓库一看，都只剩两箱，按照这个消耗速度，怕不是需要向上面再多争取些资源啊。”

上校知晓徐彰彬话里有话，咬牙切齿又不得发作，怄气怄出了胃病，好长一段时间只能喝稀粥，偏偏小玉心贼，在粥里私加了大烟壳子，上校越品越香，渐渐犯了瘾，常嚷嚷要喝小玉亲自做的粥，等人端粥上来了，又嫌不够，凑过去要亲小玉的嘴，摸小玉的屁股，小玉笑笑，反手一个手刀劈在上校后颈，那一坨雍雍肉颤了颤便倒下去了。也就是上校昏阙过去的当儿，小玉拿他的钥匙到处晃悠，进这个仓去那个库，才发现上校偷藏的那几箱烟酒。

这些事大部分人都不知道，但方灿却摸得清清楚楚。小玉腰间的小包里充了棉花，棉花里夹藏搓得干净整齐的大烟，根根白的分明，品质纯正，点燃了便飘出令人迷醉的香气，人吸了仿佛置身云端，脚下的一切都渺如蝼蚁，一跺便跺死一大片。某次上岛，小玉给方灿递了一支，方灿摇头推拒，小玉便说：“你还挺正直，不过这东西确实不要碰，我爹娘就是抽大烟死的，台北就剩我阿嫲一个了，这些年也不知她过得如何，台东穷乡僻壤的连个无线电都没有，根本就没办法和家里联系，唉……”

谁知小玉提了这一嘴，没多久岛上和船上都安装了无线电设备，水兵们一个紧挨着一个地给家里打电话，信号虽不及市区，也凑合着让一群男人们涕泗横流地谈天说地，互诉衷肠。小玉也给家里打了电话，却一直没通，后来了份电报，告知他说阿嫲已于前年年初去世，小玉一字一字地读完，瓷在栏杆上抽了半天烟，又对着纸条重看几遍，便揉皱了丢进海里。

当晚，小玉照例给上校端了稀粥，遂一个人进到储藏室破开箱子取酒喝，囫囵灌了一通，脸上开始发烧，人也呜呜哭起来，那凄声隔着门板回响在过道内，一声比一声哀怨，吓得其他水兵不敢靠近，方灿听见了，走过去挨着门坐下，也默默地掉了眼泪。

日子就这么千篇一律地过着，小玉越渐频繁地和徐彰彬碰头，偶尔短暂地交谈，分开后皆表情凝重，像是在酝酿什么大事，方灿不敢过问，生怕自己的好奇会遭来横祸，只得烂在肚子里头。岛上则一如既往地风平浪静，不见火光不闻枪声，警铃照常准时准点地响起，吵得鸟也展翅起飞，哗啦啦甩了长空一连串白露，又撒向更远的天边。

时值立秋，夜晚的海起了凉意，方灿草草食了晚饭便回至宿舍倒在床上歇憩，眯了会眼，倏忽传来叩门声，四下敲得干脆利落，方灿爬起身走过去开门，门才起了条缝，小玉挤了进来，竟伸手搂住他，在他唇上亲了一口。方灿被小玉这出整得大脑当机，人还没反应过来，便听见对方说：“之后你回台北了，若是缺个伴，就去隆昌街51巷找我。这段时间和你相处还挺有意思，你人不精明，呆头呆脑的，胜在憨实嘴严。嘛，不说那么多了，否则就来不及了，方灿，我要走了，再见，希望这不是我们见的最后一面。”说罢跑出了门，方灿赶紧朝走廊望去，对他的背影喊：

“你要去哪？”

小玉边跑边叫：“外头要放烟花啦！”便消失在了方灿的视野当中。

方灿被他这声叫唤点燃了好奇，于是上到甲板处，只见一望无际的黑，星子稀疏点布，纸烟的红光于不远处闪烁，时而明晰，时而黯淡，对岸的岛屿更是沉寂，山影崎岖，中央幽亮的白灯像是暗夜中的精灵。海浪正一下一下地侵蚀这片静默的区域，陆续有人登上了甲板，叽里呱啦地问着不是说有烟花吗，哪来的烟花，这时轰地一声，一束光焰从岛上炸起，嗖嗖飞向上空，又砰地爆裂开来，洒下一大串红黄蓝白的花火，接着是更多的烟花腾空生长，瞬息万变，染得四周璀璨缤纷，气象万千。“明月号”的众人痴痴地望着面前绮丽的景色，无不发出一声长久的喟叹，眼底有了泪意，水珠顺着脸颊滚落，又用袖子揩去。

而站在最前端的男人掐灭了烟，全神贯注地盯着岛上的高墙。烟花渐渐淡了，岛上噼里啪啦的声响却未停歇，如跳爆豆，渐渐有水兵意识到了不对劲，慌慌张张地跑回舱内取望远镜，上校则披着睡袍跌跌撞撞地出来，边整头发边喊：“小玉呢？他妈的这狗日的贱货哪去了？你们还楞着干啥？岛上有人越狱啦！还不快回到自己的岗位务活！都给我打起十二万分精神！漏掉一个我就割断你们的毬！”

船上登时炸开了锅，有值班任务的继续值班，没有值班任务的则由干部领队待命。几个水兵被派去核对救生艇的数目，才发现少了一艘，原是小玉早就开走了，天又抹黑，方才的喧嚣掩去了大半声响，人和船已不知去向，独留一水辽阔的黑浪。上校得知这个消息，两眼一黑差点栽倒，被几个小生扶住了，吭哧吭哧喘了几口气，厉声道：“找！都给我去找！这么点地方他能跑到哪去？就是到了琉球也要把他找回来！”喊罢怒咳了几声，又觉头疼，靠在座椅上闭目养神。

上校已然是没法亲自上阵，其余干部按二八的分法，二成留在船上坐镇指挥，八成则统一带队下船搜索，方灿由于缺乏出兵经验，被安排在船上观察对岸动静，一有情况就向上级及时汇报。方灿和两个水兵一齐拿望远镜望岛上的监狱，无不提着嗓子眼，生怕错漏某处的端倪，紧密的价响是停歇了，灯光却异常亮堂，白茫茫地笼罩着整个岛屿，甚至惊动了林间的梅花鹿，一溜溜蹦荡的蹄子从这头跑到那头，树叶便如碧浪翻滚，摇曳不止。

今夜注定是个不眠之夜，大伙都焦急地紧张地等待着对岸的消息，一直等到东方既白，出海的水兵缓缓归来，上头仍未通知个确切的说法。接着开始有水兵窃窃交谈，称说昨晚逃了五号人，皆是重刑犯，小玉估计是帮越狱的，现在仍不见踪影，上头大发雷霆，说要降不少干部的级位，还说什么在监狱里关了多年的那个黄铉辰，也参与策划了此事，但他好像就没想过要逃，现在岛上正逼供呢，据说过段时间执行死刑……

方灿从旁人嘴里听出这些信息，竟也想掏根烟抽了，奈何他本不是抽烟的人，兜里自然空得可怜，可一摸却摸到了两样物件，单凭触感就知道是什么，拿出来在阳光下仔细瞅着，不由淌下两滴眼泪。李龙馥送给他的那枚戒指他舍不得戴，怕沾汗液而生锈，也担心放宿舍里被手脚不干净的同侪拾去，于是一直妥善保管在衣兜里，他特地把口袋改得很深，以防戒指在他行动的时候颠出，而麻子姐交由他的袖扣也同戒指放在一起，陪伴他熬过了整整五年。

他盯着戒指和袖扣反射的光芒，如是两颗星星在他的世界里熠熠生辉，他把袖扣重新放回口袋，再次戴上了专属于他的那枚戒指，接着，他把戒指举到唇边，轻轻印下一吻。

还有十年，还有十年我就可以回去了。他在心里对自己说着，亦对某个相隔万里的人说着，过了会，他望向船头，捕捉到一抹熟悉的背影，遂朝那人走去，在那人身旁停下，说：

“徐少校，我有话想对您说，不知能否占用您一点时间？”

徐彰彬斜过眼看他，点了点头。

方灿说：“您可能不知道，我其实也是从台北那边过来的，走之前一名叫刘常青的女性告诉我您也在这当兵，后来我通过一些信息得知您被编入了海军九九一七部队三营，在‘明月号’上工作。我从军校毕业后，很凑巧地调配到了您这边，然而一直没机会找您说上话，实不相瞒，我受人嘱托一物，原本是要交送给黄铉辰的，现在我觉得应该把它交给您。”说罢拿出那枚袖扣，放在手心里递了过去。

徐彰彬望着方灿手里的东西，默默吸了口烟，烟雾被他一疙瘩一疙瘩地吐出，末了他问：“谁给你的？”

方灿有些尴尬地收回手，答：“信义路的麻惠仁，不知您认不认识。”

徐彰彬闻言竟笑了，说：“都多少年前的事了，没想到她还记得。小玉和我说过你，你是大官山的吧？知道以前黄铉辰绰号叫什么吗？别人都是四儿六儿八儿地叫，唯独他最特别，我们都称他‘青鸟’。”

方灿闻言心脏快速跳了一下，问：“可是，您不是二夭郎的吗？”

徐彰彬沉默了会，看向他的眼睛，却问：“你抽过烟吗？”

方灿摇摇头，徐彰彬便把手上的纸烟掐了，掏出烟盒又取了两根，一根递给方灿，一根留给自己。方灿犹豫了阵，还是伸手接过，学着徐彰彬的动作塞在嘴里，对方擦了火柴帮他点燃，他深吸一口，被浓烟呛得直冒泪花，忙拿出来剧烈地咳嗽，徐彰彬见他这样，便说：

“我一开始不喜欢抽烟，第一次抽时也像你这样，被烟味辣得眼冒金星，后来抽多了，慢慢喜欢上了那股味，恨不得能吞进肚子里。待会你仔细回味，便会觉得，明明是那么呛人的东西，后劲却像个姑娘，温柔得很。”

方灿听完他这番话，渐渐感觉到有股热流顺着血管攀升至他的大脑，他体会到了一阵眩晕，接着是莫名的快意，眼前浮现出朝思夜想的面孔，正对他灿烂地笑着，颊上的雀斑是那么地鲜明动人，可他伸手一碰，那些星点便如烟散去了，留予他的只剩一片蔚蓝的海。他放下手，对男人问：

“您爱他吗？”

男人一言未发，抽烟却快了阵，方灿望着那一竖火星逐渐追上尾端，接着燃烧殆尽，男人把烟头掷到海里，淡淡道：“那枚袖扣你留着吧，我和他都不需要了。”便转过身，在方灿的注视下不疾不徐地步入舱内。

又过了几日，经之前的整顿，上校首当其冲受了降级处分，卸去船长的职务，沦落到和徐彰彬同等的地位，徐彰彬却未受太大牵连，原是他在上头眼里就是个兢兢业业的干部，罪责相比上校的穷奢极欲无足轻重，上校斗不过气不过，竟然把私藏的酒全喝了，结果害上严重的酒精中毒，现下正在岛上的医务室抢救，指不定要送回市区住院观察。这天恰逢监狱执刑，各单位统一组织戒严，船上的氛围要比以往更加肃穆，水兵们皆端端整整地收拾一番，纷纷扛枪别刀，在甲板上列成数排站好，目光正对岛上冰冷的石灰建筑。

方灿被腰间的武装带勒得难受，身上闷出豆大的汗，浸湿了不透气的军服，使得繁琐的套装变得更加沉重。执刑定在傍晚六点，再过十五分钟，他便能褪下这身装束重获自由，于是咬紧牙关强撑着，这时后头传来一声呼叫：“方灿上等兵！方灿上等兵！请速速前来通讯室！请速速前来通讯室！”方灿立刻抖了一下，如释重负地长吁口气，又诧异是谁这么会挑日子地急于联络他，边思索边往通讯室走去，门外早已等候着一名水兵，眼神示意他进去接电话。

待方灿拿过听筒举在耳畔，简短地问候了“喂”这个字，那头顿时传来克制不住的啜泣声，断断续续的，被无线电处理得有些沙哑，方灿觉得这声音熟悉，眼眶一热，泪水哗啦哗啦地滚落，彼此伤心地哭了会，方灿颤着声问：“八儿，是你吗？是你吗？”

那头同样抖着声回答：“是我，是我，阿灿，是我……我终于联系上你了……”

方灿用手抹泪，接着说：“你在那边过的怎样？还上学吗？其他人呢？城子阿浩怎么样了？大官山呢？还有我家那边……如何了？我弟弟……还好吗？”

八儿闻言噗了声，说：“一个一个来嘛，一下子那么多问题要我怎么回答完整。你安心啦，我在这边过得好好的，吃好喝好睡好，还处了Miss呢！馋死你！就是没继续读书了，现在大学难考，我这个脑瓜子考不上的，倒是对音乐更感兴趣，前些年我就去场子唱歌啦，你别把我和那些转台小姐相提并论，我这可是正经职业！对了，我还要到了猫王的签名专辑呢！羡慕不！”

方灿也笑了，说：“羡慕，羡慕，八儿不愧是八儿！”

八儿说：“那当然，至于城子阿浩，嗐，我说出来你别觉得晦气……他们现在可是大官山的领导呢，当年混得没我好，如今踩在我头上了，不过我也不care，我唱我的歌，他们闹他们的事，就是……就是……唉我就直接跟你说了吧，他们两个……他们两个竟然背着我搞断袖！！Fuck！！我一开始也没发现，谁知道某次直接看到他们两个在kiss，搞得我那段时间一直不敢见他们……”

方灿愣怔住，回想起之前相处的细节，说：“早看他们两个不对劲了，你也挺厉害，竟然没被他们影响你自己的取向。话说你英语水平越发长进了哈，和我说个话带那么多洋词的，刚刚你骂的是啥？我咋没听过？”

八儿闻言尴尬地咳了一声，说：“你还是不知道的好，你又不崇洋媚外，知道那么多干啥？”

方灿气道：“这下又乱用中国话了，等我回去一定要好好教你国文。”

八儿笑说：“好好好，等你回来！”

方灿又问：“那……我家那边呢？李龙馥怎样了？”

电话那头瞬间安静了，只留低低的白噪音，良久，八儿嗫嚅道：

“阿灿，我和你说，你在那边当兵就安安心心当兵，不要有什么心理负担，台北这边有什么情况，我们一定会尽力帮忙的。你家里情况有些复杂，我一时半会说不清楚，我……”

“你快说啊，发生什么了？”方灿打断他，内心泛起波澜。

“呜呜……”八儿又开始哭，“阿灿，你要我说我也只能说了，你听了之后不要做什么出格的事，老老实实地在那待着好吗？答应我，不要回来，也不能回来！你父母已经搬离仁爱路了，估计离开了台北，至于李龙馥，他考上了大学，在学校里成绩优异，人气还挺高的，然而，然而……”

方灿紧张地咽了口唾沫。

“然而他去年组织了几次反政府游行，我也不知道他图什么，他竟然加入了地下党！结果被抓进去了，阿灿，他被抓进去了啊！他已经成年了，你刘姨动用关系没让他去绿岛，却在台中监狱判了无期，不知道何年何月才能出来……阿灿，你在听吗？你别做傻事！别做傻事！”

电话旋即一阵忙音，连着线圈坠落，悬吊在电话机旁，正一摆一摆地摇荡，如坏掉的钟表，指针只在酉时的区间内反复蹉跎。方灿茫然地望向前方，矩形的玻璃窗外，一尽浓烈的红，孤岛被夕阳烧成赤色，似有熊火窜起，从山脚一直蔓延到了山顶，唰唰地呼啸着，嚎啕着，彼时爆起一连串的枪声，再是鸟翅扑腾，银光飞溅，天空撕扯出白白的碎纸屑，又被火舌吞噬了去，而立在船头的那个背影，迎着落日纵身一跃，跳入了紫色的海。自此，万籁俱寂。


	11. Chapter 11

13

1997年8月，上海某杂志社收到一封署名“八方旅人”的匿名投稿，先是一名编辑读了，觉得行文流畅，笔法细腻，内容亦感人至深，讲述了一对解放战争后流亡台湾的亲兄弟彼此失散又于大陆重聚的故事，遂提交给主编过目。主编审阅后，不由落下几滴眼泪，然亦知未能完全考据文章的真实度，斟酌再三，遂撤掉次月某篇社论，把此文作为中秋特稿收录于【故事·人间志】当中，聊表心意。

以下是文章内容节选：

要说监狱生活是怎样的，我这个锒铛入狱几十载的人应该是最有发言权的了，但说实话，我并不想在这篇文章中大肆渲染监狱的鄙陋腌臜，一来会使读者感到不适，二来回忆亦是件痛苦的事，若谁都能像普鲁斯特有那么多似水年华可追忆，这个世界当是天下大同了。

1964年，我在台中监狱一判时被判了无期，等过了几年（应该是1968年）二判，我还是被判了无期，我不由佩服一个监狱竟有那么多床位、有那么多人力资源供给我们这些重刑犯，虽然生活条件比养老院差了不少，在这里衰亡送终也未必是件坏事，至少死刑下来之前，谁都不会饿死。监狱也分三教九流，时常有白脸小生挨那些恶棍欺负，值得一提的是，这里不少人都是犯了政治罪才进来的，素质自然比普通的罪犯高上几个档次，就连放风活动的时候都不聚在一起开荤猜马，而是缩在各个角落里翻看图书室借来的旧书。我认识一“同事”，他在监狱待的那段时间，曾把所有藏书都品了个遍，甚至能记得每本书的情节。当然那会的书都是经过审查才能流通进来的，内容大多把蒋氏家族吹得呼风唤雨，神神道道，这里涉及政治敏感，我就不赘述了。

再来到1987年台湾解严，也就在当局宣布全面解严的消息时，我们这些被判了无期的狱民都没想到，竟然还有重见天日的一天。改判很快就落实到位，我从法庭走出来的那一刻，第一次觉得台中的空气是如此的清新，就连天上的鸟儿都在对我叽叽喳喳地打招呼，甚至屙了稀粪到我肩上，散着腥浓的臭气，我却不觉得厌恶，反倒觉得这是一种福音。然而经过多年的牢狱之灾，我近乎半百，害了严重的风湿，台湾又是湿热的气候，每逢雨季，我必然周身酸疼，走不了太多路，亦务不了重活，可以说荒废了前半辈子，亦照顾不好后半辈子。

后来我又回了台北，在一家饭店寻了一份炊活，薪水不算多，却足矣补贴日常开支。我年轻时爱做点心，常做给朋友享用，现在那些朋友走的走散的散，而我在台北的家也早已人去楼空，可谓门衰祚薄，举目无亲。我暂住在机关提供的临时住所，那是一栋摇摇欲坠的筒子楼，楼道杂物堆砌，不便人大跨步地走动，亦终日弥漫着油烟味，家家户户临得特近，晚上甚至还能听到楼上情侣行那事的声响。我在这样的环境下居住，不由认为自己回到了监狱里，虽感到亲切，又觉得无趣，大半人生已经耗去了，难道还要在这千篇一律地蹉跎完吗？我心有不甘，于是在台北待了一年之后，我跟随几个工作上认识的同侪，携着我微薄的存款，一同坐上了前去大陆的船只。

我其实是上海人，但自打我出生后，我就跟随母亲流亡到了台湾，所以我从小在台湾长大，对大陆没有太多的印象。那会当局一个劲地妖魔化大陆，尚未发育完全的小孩自然容易受这套言论影响，张口闭口都是“反共”，也不乏与当局对着干的青少年，当局越是禁，他们就越是要看，什么鲁迅、巴金、金庸、马克思主义都读了个遍，还有那几首有名的禁曲，夜深人静的时候偏偏就要在街道上放声歌唱，让鸡狗也提前嗷嗷叫起来。这就是我们那个年代的轻狂，现在回想起来，明明是几十年前的事了，但仿佛就发生在昨天，我仍在华江中学上学，住在仁爱路，和我的朋友一起插科打诨，到了今日却垂垂老矣了。

我们那艘船从基隆港出发，过了一日才抵达上海的汇山港区，我有点晕船，下来之后一时摸不清东南西北，看什么都是发虚的。这让我联想起一位故人，我和他分别之前便知道他要去台东当海军，而我在狱中那会，时常在脑内演变我们再次相逢的情形，他是不是被晒成炭了，单留一口大白牙而叫我认不出来？会不会头发也和我一样花了很多？他升到了什么头衔？当初又是花了多少时间才能适应煎熬的海上生活的？这些我都不得而知了，还在台湾那会，我曾试图通过一些线索联系上他，不料他整个人就像凭空蒸发了般，不知去到了哪片军区栉风沐雨。

在上海待了一段时日，我惊讶地发现大陆人的生活其实和那边相差无几。这里也有仁爱路、信义路，也有整日喧嚣价响的麻将馆，一群老头老太聚在一起搓麻吃茶，赌钱也是赌个五块十块的，还要提防警察的突击抓包。街上的小年轻衣着光鲜时兴，嘴里哼着邓丽君的曲儿，七十年代的《月亮代表我的心》到九十年代还是那么红火，还有谭咏麟，张国荣，梅艳芳，这些现下流行的歌手我其实一个都不熟悉，却还是满大街地听着，听多了便跟着唱，却再没了民国时期老上海的味道。

也有与五六十年代大相径庭的东西。那会我们只有收音机，还时常像死了一样的发不出声音，所以一有什么台风警报，重要新闻，我们往往都在最后一刻才能知晓，来不及收被子收衣服奔走相告，那大雨那大风那大事呼呼地就来了，杀得你猝不及防。现在不同了，人们有了电话，有了“黑箱子”，还有那种砖头一样的BB机，看起来威风，实则笨重得很，顶多为交流通讯提供了些方便。然而我一直都爱书信的交往形式，见字如面，有仪式感，亦觉得那纸张夹带了写信者的一部分，有人的气息，尽管效率奇低，时常能让人错过要事，但有时错过未必是件坏事，错过了就错过了，错过了我照样能活，何必为自己徒增快节奏引发的烦恼呢？现代人做什么都急急赶赶的，生怕明天就要死了，于是拼命地工作、加班，结果身体垮了，人际淡了，得不偿失有什么意思呢？

现在大陆搞改革开放，风气环境相比几十年前先进不少，人心却是越渐浮躁，我慢慢地在上海待不下去了，又觉得自己可笑，在台北不习惯了平淡的生活，在上海又不习惯了热闹的气氛，偌大的地球村就没有一处容得下我了吗？这个问题的答案我一时半会摸不透，遂整日浑浑噩噩地过着，每周拾些破烂卖了，给自己找几份临时工，不至于过得囊中羞涩，却仿佛失去了生活的意义，有时在外滩散步，想着要不就走到海里自尽算了，还是没能踏出那一步，因为内心尚有牵挂，尚有未见到的人、未去过的地方、未完成的事，所以还是咬咬牙捱了过去。

直到我在上海再次遇见了一位故人，我的生活才发生质的变化。还在台北那会，我们都叫她“麻子姐”，她在信义路上（当然是台北的信义路）叱咤风云十多年，最终还是没落了，消失了，所以当我再次在上海的信义路见到她时，不由自主地流了眼泪。她已经很老了，鹤首苍身，是当阿嫲的年纪，却没有子嗣，皮肤变得粗糙松弛，有了老年人的雍雍肉，脸上则冒出褐斑，密密麻麻的一片。当时她在搓麻，仍操一口粗哑大喇的嗓音，我路过一听就觉得这声音耳熟，凑上前辨认了会，终是在她身旁跪下，说了声麻子姐。

我和这位女士曾生嫌隙，在台北未能及时见上最后一面，便各奔东西了。她看到我，也几乎认不出我了，却有眼泪从她眼眶里掉出，我们沉默了半晌，遂抱在一起哭了出来，其他人被我们的行为吓到，都放下手中的麻将，匆匆地走了。为此我们还被麻将馆的老板嘴了一通。

我和这位年近古稀的老人相谈甚欢。隔了几十年再见，中途的辛酸坎坷难以言喻，我和她都有些语无伦次，甚至用上了并不流利的客家话，我们皆被彼此滑稽的模样逗笑，咯咯咯的笑声绕梁三尺，仿佛回到了信义路麻将馆里的日子。末了我和她提说了我自己的迷茫，她闭上眼沉默了会，淡淡道：“你不年轻了，但还没老，还有精气神跑上跑下，我就不一样了，我这些年几乎没出过这片区，买菜做饭都需要请人来打理，我自己亦没什么积蓄，顶多靠搓麻赢个几十几百充每个月的生活费。上海台北之外的世界我都没怎么看过，就老得走不动咯，但你还有机会，小馥，离开吧，不要在这待了，去北方，去南方，去更远的地方，替我看看外面的精彩，我也算此生无憾了。”

她给予我一笔现钱，那是她几十年间一点一点存下来的家当。我原本并不想收下，又觉得这是她赋予我的使命，是我该完成的大事，遂含泪接过，终是提着一箱简薄的行李，离开了上海。之后我去了诸多地方，我先往北走，去了秦岭淮河，去了黑龙江，去了北京，去了西京，北方的风土人情还真如书上写的那样苍苍莽莽，大伙讲话都粗声粗气的，逢年过节必大鱼大肉地捣腾，我在几户农家借过宿，每日朝早陪他们翻田种地，夜里又听他们唱秦腔，铿铿锵锵的锣鼓声敲遍整个村镇，热热闹闹。我还去到了大兴安岭看日出日落，时常冷得手脚哆嗦，甚至害了冻疮，在炕上躺了几天才敢继续下床活动。那里的树又高又大，叶片逢秋变黄，逢春又绿，到了冬天全落尽了，只剩光秃秃的树干，树枝上积堆疙瘩状的雪团，脚一踢便哗啦下一大瀑。

那还是我第一次见到雪，穿着个棉袄就扑到雪堆里翻了几滚，直把身上的袄子浸得湿透，同屋的主人见我这样，在旁边笑话我跟个孩子似的，我倒不在意，我还乐意当个小孩，天天啃老。总而言之，待在北方的那些个日子，我觉得我看尽了世间所有的白，但我觉得最白的还要数中秋的月亮，白得如埋了个太阳。

我再往南走。南方多丘陵盆地，气候也如台北那般潮湿，使得我风湿反复，行动迟缓。我没去福建浙江广东沿海那边，原因在于我觉得那些地方和台湾没太大区别，方言亦相差无几，故而去了“西南大后方”，战时大家都这么称呼这块腹地。我那会在云南骑大象，被强紫外线晒得皮肤糙麻，却过得很快乐，亦给自己务了个种茶叶的差事，替家厂子干活，除了耕收之外，也帮推广茶叶。我往广西、贵州、四川三省频繁出差，谈合作，讲价格，签合同，一家一家代理地跑，慢慢地积累起自己的生意经，于是到了1994年，我辞去了云南的工作，在成都租了户店铺做起茶叶生意。

落脚成都亦是经过一番思量的。这里气候没两广地区那么湿热，紫外线没那么浓烈，生活节奏亦没大城市那么迅速，人居住此地，时常感到惬意安康。我的店子离文殊院挺近，每逢旅游旺季，这附近的巷弄总是堵得水泄不通，而我就坐在店里边喝茶边望门外人头攒动，偶有小年青路过，踏进我的店里找茶，我便会把品质较好的茶叶推荐给他们，顺带打问对方是哪儿的人，自然就聊上了，末了还不忘捎走我一饼茶。

日子就这么过着。某天门可罗雀得紧，我在店内待不住，遂锁了门四处晃悠，才发现周边开张了好多新店，卖的都是些七七八八的小玩意儿，徒有观赏价值而无实用价值，顿觉没趣，又不想那么快回店里，便朝某条巷子走去，倏忽传来一阵乐声，我几乎立刻跟着哼起来，那是白光的《魂牵梦萦》。我小时候很喜欢这首曲子，几句唱辞就能把一个时代的变迁表达得淋漓尽致，现在的歌大多情情爱爱的，没个深远的境界。我追随那旋律来到一家唱片店门前，隔扇玻璃窗打量里头情况，见壁上挂满了黑胶，并非邓丽君谭咏麟梅艳芳一类，而近乎是三十到六十年代的歌手，有白光，有周璇，有猫王，有披头士，有大卫·鲍伊……

我着了魔地踏进去，毕竟在这个年代，仍有复古思潮实属难得。我望着那些熟悉又新鲜的封面，耳朵里滚着白光姐低柔优美的歌声，不由眼眶一热，对着一水的黑胶唱片哭了出来。后头响起拖沓的脚步声，我回头看去，竟哭得更凶了。

就算现在站在我面前的这个人已经老了，瘸了，头发花白了，脸上尽是密密层层的干纹，瞳孔褪成青色，看东西满是重影，我也能认得出他来，我也能清清楚楚地知道他是谁，叫什么名字。我是那么熟悉他的名字，熟悉到我在监狱里的每个日夜都用手指在那破败的水泥墙上一笔一划地写着他的名字，熟悉到我把他简体繁体的名字都记得滚瓜烂熟而忘了我自己的名字该如何书写。他就这么站在我面前，一个历尽沧桑却又活生生的人，手执一拐杖，紧眯着眼看我，然后也和我一样，从那罹患青光的眼睛里流下两股泪水。

哥。我叫了他一声，走上前紧紧抱住了他。

我不知道未来会如何，亦不知道过去该如何弥补，但我知道现在，这个响彻白光歌声的唱片店里，这个有着一缕夕阳照耀的房间内，我是这么清晰地、热切地感受到了他的存在，这个让我魂牵梦萦、日夜思念的人，如今终于出现在了我的面前，哪怕我们彼此都已深深地老去，已经错失了那段青葱的大好年华，我也要对他说出那句埋藏多年的话——哥哥，我爱你。

【笔者注：文中出现的“小馥”、“麻子姐”均为化名，且笔者仅受人之托代写此文，其中有诸多不可考甚至杜撰之处，宜作小说故事刊载，烦请多多包涵。】

14

1980年夏，“明月号”出海巡航时遭遇罕见风暴，全员失踪。

同年仲秋，李龙馥因伤寒病逝于台中监狱，享年三十五岁。

———完———

后记：

首先说说这文的灵感。其实早在我写《告别春天》的时候，脑内就对此篇有了一个大致架构，然那会还没决定以台湾“戒严”作为大背景，单纯只想写一个骨科的故事。后来我吞吞吐吐地看完了《牯岭街少年杀人事件》，对台湾那时的整体环境有了一个大致的了解，于是便夹带私货地、用我幼稚不成熟的笔法试图铺展了这么一个有些炎凉的故事。  
这文的主题源于我和朋友聊天时的一句无心之言：

“现代社会，人类已经实现了物理上的登月，然而我们心中的明月仍远挂天边。”

诚然，“月亮”这个意象，从古至今被赋予了多种隐喻，但其本质大同小异，无非就是美的、有距离的、求而不得之物。于此文当中也是如此，涉及剧透我就不做赘述。  
关于台湾“戒严”，我看过《孽子》，看过《台北人》，看过《牯岭街少年杀人事件》，读过廖信忠，囫囵了解了李敖大师的生平曲折，亦因某某争议较大的游戏（《返校》）关注过“白色恐怖”。那个年代的纷乱不啻于政府的打压，不亚于大陆的文革，百鬼狰狞，上帝无言，地下活动和童党犯罪皆数不胜数，无论是成年人，还是青少年，都处在一种“活过今天不知明天如何”的迷茫当中，这在我方才提到的那些文艺作品里皆有所涉及，其中白先勇的笔法偏柔和细腻，廖老则幽默风趣，李敖便是张狂放纵了。  
我在创作此文时均参考了这些名家关于台湾的描写和叙事，亦参考了一些论文，有缘人读到这若是对上述作品感兴趣，不妨去阅读阅读，定要比我这篇不着调的文章荡气回肠得多。不过鄙人必须要提出的一点，我毕竟不是搞文化研究和社会研究的，故不可能像民族志那样对台湾社会的群像勾勒出面面俱到的浮世绘，仅能以我浅薄、枯瘦的笔法强调一些关键的钩沉。

再聊聊设定方面的问题。关于人物代称、自设人物，鄙人亦是斟酌许久，最后还是在行文过程中延用了这个想法，我承认这么做已经偏离了同人创作的原则，但我还是想构建一种相对独特又接地气的话语体系，以那个年代的风格进行相应的叙事。小时候和朋友一起玩，尤其是混帮派的，大家都喜欢给自己整一个绰号，这样一来既不用直呼全名，又透出点江湖气息，我看《牯岭街》的时候，一开场就被“四儿”这个昵称给惊笑到，后来才觉得这么处理别有韵味。当然我本人的能力达不到杨老的功底，如有冒犯到各位读者，我在此诚恳致歉。  
自设人物则更多出于一种私心，这文的调调是偏女性的，我向来不喜欢男人味太重的行文风格，更遑论强行给SKZ安上OOC人设，我是想让SKZ在这篇文里保持一种叛逆又鲜活的少年气质的，若是要SKZ的某位成为麻将馆的当家，亦或是“空军村”的某位将军，这文的基调可能就变了，可能就背离了我的行文初衷，故而最终还是决定自设几个人物，以更好地呈现那个年代的风貌。

最后，这文的笔法文风受贾老影响颇多，文中玉山求牌那段化用其《山本》，而行文方面，我11月底构思全文完毕之后，不由自主落了眼泪，躺在床上无声地哭嚎。写这篇文的时候，我几乎处于极端的闭关状态，每天两点一线地生活，时常戴着耳塞，失眠早醒，亦背负着论文作业DDL的压力，磨了近两个月才终于整完这篇不入流的作品。此文应当是我写过的最长的文章，亦是我入坑熬粥以来的第三篇同人，时至今日，我写了《天鹅绒金矿》，写了《告别春天》，写了《捞月亮的人》，亦没写完作为摸鱼随笔的《争渡，争渡》，林林总总近10万字，过程是又快乐又痛苦的，不过还是让我收获良多，感激涕零，不知所言。  
我是一个重度难产的乐色，对自己的文章也不太自信，创作几个月间，陆陆续续收到了小伙伴们的反馈，这让我很是感激和欣慰。我不知道之后我是否还会继续创作，至少现在，我需要修整一段时日，以比较好的、不抑郁的状态再次构思关于他们的美好童话，也谢谢能读到这里、一直陪伴着我的读者，如您能喜欢我的文章将是我最大的荣幸！欢迎在评论区和我互动讨论，康桑密达！！

预祝各位新年快乐，心想事成，万事顺遂！

2020.12 甜豆致上


End file.
